Black diamond
by AyuBaek
Summary: Black diamond telah menghilang. Pemimpin vampir sekarat dan Sehun harus mencarinya. Pencariannya berujung pada penemuan adiknya, Hyeri. Warnanya hitam pekat lebih gelap dari kegelapan Kilauannya bersinar di tengah kegelapan Hanya bisa dilihat tanpa bisa disentuh  Jika kau bisa bahkan memilikinya, kau akan memilikinya kau akan mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di dunia vampir
1. Teaser

Black Diamond( Teaser )

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Fantasy

Main Cast :

· Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

· kim jongin

Happy Reading😀

Hawa dingin menusuk tulang, tak membuat gentar para manusia untuk berkeliaran di malam hari. Malam semakin larut namun kebisingan di kota padat penduduk ini tidak ada habisnya. Seorang namja dengan mata berwarna ungu terang melebarkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Beberapa manusia menengok ke atas, karena merasakan aura hitam yang begitu pekat sekali berada di sekeliling mereka. Mata mereka bergetar ketakutan, mendapati seorang namja dengan sayapnya terbang tinggi mendekati kerumunan manusia. Seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan ketakutan mereka, namja tersebut melipat sayapnya. Beberapa yeoja terpana akan ketampanan namja tersebut. Wajahnya yang seperti dipahat porselen satupun tak bercela, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, badan tinggi proporsional seperti atlet, dan penampilan serba hitamnya menambah kesan elegan di mata para yeoja. Mereka tanpa ragu mendekati namja tersebut. Tetapi, mereka bergidik ngeri melihat mata namja tersebut berwarna ungu terang. Mereka berlari ketakutan dan pada malam tersebut terjadi kekacauan di seluruh kota.

"Kai.." panggil namja tersebut. Seorang namja dengan sayap hitamnya datang menghampiri namja tersebut. Badannya membungkuk hormat. Mata merahnya menatap sang namja dengan hormat.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Seketika udara di sekeliling mereka berputar. Kai menatap tuannya dengan bergetar. Angin bergumpal membentuk sebuah spiral besar di tengah kota. Sehun menghempaskan spiral angin tersebut ke arah kota lain di sekitar kota tersebut. Seketika, kota tersebut porak poranda akibat kekuatan dahsyat tersebut.

"Pergi!" Kai bergetar ketakutan dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap hitam sesuai keinginan Sehun untuk pergi. Sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Hampir 20 tahun, black diamond belum ditemukan hingga saat ini.

Dunia vampir kacau karena pemimpinnya lemah tanpa adanya black diamond tersebut. Sehun, sebagai anaknya, merasa bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya black diamond. Karena hilangnya black diamond tersebut karena ulah ibunya sendiri. Semakin Sehun mengingat ibunya mengkhianati ayahnya hingga membawa black diamond yang sangat berharga dari dunia vampir, emosinya semakin memuncak. Energi hitam berada di sekelilingnya.

Informasi black diamond sangat sedikit karena hanya pemimpin vampir yang mengetahuinya. Dengan informasinya yang minim ini serta keadaan pemimpin yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditanyai, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif mencari sendiri Black Diamond tersebut karena ibunya membawanya ke dunia manusia.

Warnanya hitam pekat lebih gelap dari kegelapan

Kilauannya bersinar di tengah kegelapan

Hanya bisa dilihat tanpa bisa disentuh

Jika kau bisa bahkan memilikinya, kau akan mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di dunia vampir

Hanya segelintir informasic itu saja yang ia dapat. Sehun mendecak kesal. Ia bersama penjaganya, Kai, terus mencari ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Tetapi, tidak kunjung menemukannya.

'Black Diamond, dimana kau?'

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

Black Diamond - Chapter 1

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Fantasy

Main Cast :

· Oh Sehun

· Shin Hyeri

Other Cast :

· Kim Jongin

· Park Chanyeol

Happy Reading😀

"Tuan Sehun telah kembali!" Teriak salah seorang penjaga. Sehun berjalan dengan jubah kebesarannnya yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Lorong tempatnya berjalan sangat gelap. Hanya beberapa obor yang menyala, menjadi sumber penerangan untuknya. Namun, tanpa cahaya itu pun juga, Sehun masih bisa melihat. Ia adalah makhluk kegelapan yang paling kuat.

"Oh Tuan Sehun silahkan duduk!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan sopan. Chanyeol adalah vampir tingkat dua. Ia selaku ketua rapat untuk pencarian black diamond yang telah menghilang. Sehun menatap dingin Chanyeol dan menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Chanyeol mendecih kesal dalam hati.

"Rapat dimulai." Ucapnya. Chanyeol melangkah ke tempat duduknya yang lebih tinggi dari para anggota rapat lainnya. Ia menatap satu persatu vampir yang berada di rapat ini. Semua memakai topeng sesuai kekuatannya masing-masing.

Lebih baik kita jabarkan dulu kekuatan para vampir yang menghadiri rapat vampir disini. Kekuatan paling tinggi ada pada Sehun dengan kekuatan anginnya yang dapat menghancurkan kawasan di sekelilingnya apabila ia marah ataupun kesal. Selain itu, ia dikaruniai membaca hati seseorang namun tidak sekuat pengguna telekinesis. Kekuatan vampir di bawahnya adalah Park Chanyeol selaku ketua rapat disini. Awalnya, akan diserahkan kepada Sehun tetapi karena Sehun dianggap masih terlalu muda dan belum cukup menguasai dalam pembinaan rapat ini, jadi diserahkan tugasnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah penguasa api. Ia memiliki ambisi tersembunyi di balik kedudukannya sebagai ketua rapat ini.

Kekuatan ketiga adalah Suho. Ia adalah pengendali air. Tingkatannya memang lebih rendah dibandingkan Chanyeol dan Sehun tetapi jangan meremehkannya. Sekali ia marah ataupun kesal, ia bisa menenggelamkan bumi sekalipun. Kekuatan di bawahnya adalah Lay. Kekuatannya jarang diperlihatkan tetapi semuanya tahu ia adalah vitakinesis. Ia bisa menyembuhkan apapun yang ia sentuh dengan tangannya. Namun, kekuatannya ini jarang digunakan karena vampir umumnya memiliki regenerasi yang sangat tinggi. Jadi, kekuatannya ini tidak terlalu berguna kecuali vampir itu benar-benar sekarat.

Kekuatan kelima adalah kekuatan milik seorang namja dengan rambut coklat bernama Baekhyun. Ia sahabat baik Sehun dan menganggap Sehun adalah adiknya sendiri walaupun Sehun tak beranggapan seperti itu. Kekuatan cahaya yang ia miliki jarang digunakan juga. Karena vampir tidak menyukai cahaya sama sekali. Beruntungnya, Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan lain yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya dan tidak pernah ia ungkapkan sekalipun. Kekuatan keenam adalah milik Chen. Suaranya merdu dan menawan. Jangan tertipu dengan suaranya yang menawan serta wajah tampannya. Ia memiliki kekuatan petir yang sangat dahsyat dan ia adalah mesin pembunuh yang sangat handal.

Kekuatan ketujuh adalah kekuatan milik si cantik Luhan. Ia memang namja tetapi ia dapat berubah bentuk menjadi yeoja jika terdesak atau apapun itu. Kekuatannya sama seperti Sehun. Membaca pikiran orang lain dan mengendalikannya dengan mudah. Karena Sehun dan Luhan bersaudara. Kekuatan kedelapan adalah kekuatan milik Kris. Kekuatannya hampir mirip dengan Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol dapat memanggil Phoenix, ia dapat memanggil naga. Kekuatannya juga api. Ada kekuatan spesial yang ia miliki namun tidak diberitahu secara langsung. Kekuatan kesembilan adalah milik Xiumin. Wajah imutnya dan lucu ini dapat menipu kaum hawa. Namun, ia dapat membekukan apapun yang ia sentuh ataupun dalam pikirannya saja siapa yang mau ia bekukan, orang itu pasti langsung mati beku.

Kekuatan kesepuluh adalah DO. Ia memiliki kekuatan tanah yang hebat. Selebihnya, tidak banyak yang mengetahui kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Kekuatan kesebelas adalah Kai. Kai adalah penjaga Sehun juga. Ia memiliki kekuatan teleportasi yang bisa memindahkan tubuhnya sesuka hatinya. Kekuatan terakhir adalah Tao. Ia bisa menghentikan waktu sesukanya dalam tempo 2 jam. Namun, kekuatan ini sangat berbahaya jika digunakan terlalu sering. Karena akan menghabiskan umur si pengguna dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan pencarian Black Diamond?" Semua vampir menatap satu sama lain. Energi disana berkumpul dan saling bertabrakan sama lain, membuat suasana semakin tidak mengenakkan dan dingin. Sehun menyeringai dalam topengnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja di hadapannya dengan teratur. Suasana semakin mencengkram karena tak ada satupun yang hendak berbicara.

"Tuan Sehun.. apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sinis. Sehun menghentikan jari-jarinya. Tangannya mencengkram mantelnya dengan erat. Mata ungunya semakin bersinar terang menandakan dirinya tersinggung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Para vampir lainnya juga merasakan pertanyaan Chanyeol menyinggung Sehun secara langsung karena ibunya sendiri yang membawa lari black diamond.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Tangannya membentuk pusaran kecil yang lama-lama semakin membesar. Pusaran itu berputar dengan kencang dan memporak-porandakan ruang rapat milik vampir tersebut. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan Sehun secara langsung. Selama ini, ia hanya mendengar saja kekuatannya.

"Mianhae..aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Pusaran itu semakin mengecil dan menghilang. Sehun menutup matanya dan seketika ruangan yang porak poranda kembali seperti semula. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap lurus Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu disini agar ucapanmu bisa sedikit dijaga, Tuan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Vampir umumnya adalah makhluk egois dan tidak berpikir panjang dalam melakukan sesuatu. Apa saja yang mengusik hati makhluk ini akan mati seketika. Ucapan Chanyeol memang kedengarannya sangat sopan untuk ukuran manusia, tetapi untuk vampir termasuk tidak sopan karena menyinggung urusan pribadi seorang vampir. Vampir memang tidak bisa dipahami.

"Sehun, tenanglah!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Cahaya kunang-kunang yang berada di sekelilingnya semakin terang dan semakin menyilaukan mata setiap vampir yang hadir.

"Disini tidak diperkenankan menggunakan kekuatan, Sehun!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas. Ia meredupkan cahaya kunang-kunang di sekitarnya dan memohon maaf pada Chanyeol karena tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya belum ada kemajuan yang berarti tentang Black Diamond. Raja semakin lemah dan Tuan Sehun juga belum cukup umur untuk menduduki posisi tersebut, sedangkan vampir kelas bawah semakin merajalela dan menghisap darah manusia secara brutal. Jika raja tidak segera sembuh, dunia vampir akan kacau balau." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan khusus. Matanya melirik tajam Sehun karena merasa energi Sehun berada di belakang tengkuknya dan mencekiknya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan posisi itu, Tuan Park? Kau kan tidak pernah peduli dengan keberlangsungan hidup para vampir dan hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri." Sahut Sehun pedas. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencemooh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan di balik topengnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan Sehun." Suho yang sedaritadi diam menatap Sehun tajam. Ucapan Sehun dianggapnya keterlaluan. Sehun balas menatap Suho dengan tajam. Mata birunya membalas tatapan mata ungu Sehun. Aura di sekitarnya semakin tidak enak.

"Sudah...sudah jangan ribut. Rapat hari ini selesai." Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat. Tekanan energi Sehun benar-benar membuatnya mual dan membuatnya lemah karena kekuatannya ditekan ke titik paling rendah. Chanyeol beserta beberapa vampir lainnya keluar dari ruang rapat. Hanya tersisa Sehun, Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau bisa mengendalikan energimu! Uhuk.." Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk karena energi yang terpancar dari tubuh Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia menarik semua energinya. Mata ungunya meredup.

"Tuan.." Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Kai yang memanggilnya. Kai mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Sehun. Baekhyun yang penasaran hendak mendengarkannya namun mata Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Arraseo. Kau boleh pergi." Kai mengangguk. Ia berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang. Baekhyun menatap Sehun sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Perubahan ekspresi Sehun terlihat sangat jelas.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan berubah menjadi kelelawar hitam meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun mendecak sebal. Beberapa kunang-kunangnya mati karena energi Sehun yang sangat besar.

Mata kuning Baekhyun menyala di tengah kegelapan. Ia berubah menjadi asap kemerahan dan menghilang dari ruang rapat.

'Tuan, kami telah menemukan makam nona Hyuna.'

Sehun terdiam mematung di depan sebuah makam dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik. Mata ungunya menyala. Ia bersimpuh di depan makam tersebut. Ia memukul tanah di sekitarnya dengan geram hingga retak dan terpecah menjadi dua bagian.

"Kenapa ibu meninggal hah dengan membawa lari black diamond?" Sehun menatap tajam makam ibunya. Kesedihan tentu saja terpancar walaupun tertutupi dengan rasa amarah dan kebencian. Tangan pucatnya mengelus makam tersebut dengan lembut. Matanya menutup dan bibirnya melantunkan sebuah doa. Memang terkesan aneh karena selama ini vampir tidak pernah berdoa dan selalu melakukan kejahatan.

'Satu hal lagi, black diamond tidak ada pada tubuh nona Hyuna.'

Ucapan Kai terngiang kembali di benak Sehun. Sehun berdiri. Mantel tebalnya berkibar tertiup angin. Bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah mantra kuno. Sebuah pelindung berwarna keunguan timbul dengan pola rumit. Pelindung itu membentuk kotak dan menyelimuti makam ibunya. Sehun menatap makam ibunya sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah mengetahui kepergian ibunya, akan jauh lebih sulit untuk menemukan Black Diamond.

Sehun melebarkan sayapnya namun diurungkannya kembali karena matanya menangkap seorang yeoja mendekati makam ibunya. Yeoja tersebut membawa seikat bunga mawar merah yang indah. Sehun membuat dirinya transparan dan menatap yeoja cantik tersebut. Energinya memang manusia tetapi ada energi lain yang tidak diketahui Sehun dan sangat menarik untuknya. Mata Sehun dibuat terbelalak lagi karena yeoja tersebut berhasil menembus perlindungan ketat yang dibuat Sehun. Bahkan, vampir akan mati ketika menyentuh perlindungan tersebut. Bagaimana seorang manusia yang lebih lemah dari vampir bisa menembusnya dengan mudah?

"Siapa dia?" Gumam Sehun. Yeoja cantik itu melihat ke belakang merasa ada yang berbicara namun karena di sekelilingnya hanyalah makam. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri. Matanya menatap makam ibu Sehun dengan sedih. Ia menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di depan makam tersebut.

"Eomma.." Sehun dibuat makin terkejut lagi. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Yeoja tersebut memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan eomma. Sehun semakin menatap tajam yeoja tersebut.

"Eomma kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri hiks.." Air mata yeoja itu jatuh. Lagi-lagi, Sehun harus menahan nafasnya kembali. Air mata yang jatuh dari mata yeoja tersebut membuat tanah yang tandus di sekitar makam menjadi tanah yang subur bahkan tumbuh tumbuhan di sekitarnya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya berat. Matanya tak mungkin salah.

"Hyeri takut sendirian. Hyeri tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain eomma." Hyeri mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya masih menatap makam ibunya dengan sedih.

"Eomma, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma." Hyeri mengecup makam ibunya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan makam. Sehun yang berwujud transparan mulai menampakkan tubuhnya secara utuh. Ia mendekati makam ibunya lagi. Tidak mungkin Kai memberikan informasi yang salah, kan?

"Kai, datang kemari." Sebuah asap hitam muncul di belakang Sehun. Sebuah siluet hitam menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan topeng. Kai membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

"Benarkah ini makam eommaku?" Kai mengangguk pasti. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, tuan?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyuruh Kai pergi. Kai membungkuk hormat dan undur diri untuk pergi.

"Lalu siapa yeoja tadi?"

Hyeri datang ke restoran tepat waktu. Ia memakai seragam pelayan karena sekarang waktunya untuk bekerja part-time. Senyum tak lepas hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Beberapa namja bahkan terpikat karena senyumannya.

"Jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu berlebihan." Bisik Bobby. Hyeri mendengus pelan. Wajahnya ia tekuk. Bobby tertawa pelan karena sikapnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan kekuatanku." Elak Hyeri. Bobby menggelengkan kepalanya. Bobby adalah indigo. Ia merasakan Hyeri memiliki kekuatan di balik tubuh mungilnya ini. Tetapi, kekuatannya tersegel dan hanya bisa dipakai setengahnya.

"Ah terserahmu saja. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Kekuatanmu dapat mengundang 'makhluk' lain datang dan mengusikmu." Ucap Bobby. Ia melangkah ke meja pelanggan dan memberikan pesanannya. Hyeri tertegun dengan ucapan Bobby. Makhluk lain? Memang ada makhluk selain manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan di muka bumi ini? Apa mungkin roh halus? Hyeri bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Kekuatan Hyeri sebenarnya tidak terlalu kuat. Ia hanya memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan yang lebih tinggi dari manusia lain dan ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik hati namja di sekitarnya. Kekuatannya ini tidak bisa ia kontrol sama sekali. Oleh karena itu, Bobby selalu berusaha mengajarinya mengontrol kekuatannya walaupun hal itu sangat sulit ia lakukan hingga saat ini.

Bunyi lonceng mengalihkan pandangan Hyeri. Ia tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan barunya. Ia mendekati pelanggan barunya dan memberikan menu restoran. Pelanggan tersebut menatap Hyeri sebentar dan sepertinya ia jatuh hati juga padanya. Mata merahnya menyala, ia mendekati tubuh Hyeri dan mencengkram tangannya.

"Tuan, tolong lepaskan tanganku!" Tangan vampir tersebut tidak mau melepas tangan Hyeri. Hyeri terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia menutup matanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada tangan vampir yang memegang tangannya. Seketika, tangan vampir tersebut dipenuhi luka dan nanah yang berceceran hingga ke bagian tubuh lainnya. Wajah vampir tersebut pun tak luput dari penyakit aneh yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Vampir yang umumnya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya, tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang menyerangnya. Hyeri membuka matanya dan seketika matanya berubah menjadi hitam legam. Tubuhnya melemah dan ia terjatuh pingsan.

Bobby mendekati Hyeri dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Namun, tak ada respon berarti. Ia menengok ke arah vampir yang terkena penyakit aneh tersebut. Aura vampir itu begitu pekat sehingga Bobby langsung mengusirnya. Apa mungkin vampir tersebut yang melukai Hyeri? Bobby menatap Hyeri cemas.

Bobby menggendong tubuh Hyeri yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia bukan diserang vampir tetapi karena ia terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya berlebihan sehingga ia kelelahan. Bobby mengumpat kesal. Ia baru saja diberitahu agar tidak menggunakan kekuatannya secara sembarangan. Tetapi, sekarang ia telah melukai seorang vampir dan dari auranya vampir tersebut termasuk vampir kelas atas karena energi yang ia pancarkan begitu kuat. Hyeri, kau masuk dalam masalah besar. Berurusan dengan seorang vampir apalagi vampir kelas atas, pasti akan sulit sekali menyelesaikannya. Bobby pernah membaca salah satu buku kuno. Vampir tidak suka ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya apalagi manusia lemah seperti Hyeri yang mengalahkannya, pasti vampir tersebut akan segera memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk membunuh Hyeri.

Hyeri membuka matanya. Bola matanya berubah menjadi coklat kembali seperti semula. Matanya masih kabur mungkin akibat karena penggunaan kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia berusaha untuk duduk namun sulit sekali karena tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

"Ah.. kau sudah sadar? Minum dulu!" Bobby membantu Hyeri untuk duduk. Ia memberi minum pada Hyeri dan langsung dihabiskan dalam sekali tegukan. Kepalanya masih pusing. Wajahnya juga pucat.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa matanya merah? Apa dia pakai soflen?" Bobby menghentikan langkahnya untuk menaruh gelas. Ia duduk kembali. Tangannya menggapai kepala Hyeri dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Belum waktunya kau mengenal makhluk itu." Bobby tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berdiri kembali dan meninggalkan Hyeri yang termenung dengan kata-kata Bobby yang penuh dengan misteri di balik kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan makam tersebut?" Sehun berucap dengan dingin. Matanya menatap Kai yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku dan beberapa vampir kelas bawah berpencar ke seluruh negeri dan berusaha mencari informasi tentang Black Diamond. Aku tak sengaja melewati sebuah makam dan energinya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang meninggal yang berada di makam lainnya. Aku mendekati makam tersebut dan benar-benar terkejut melihat nama dari makam tersebut. Selain itu, makam tersebut masih tersisa kekuatan vampir. Oleh karena itu, aku sungguh yakin bahwa makam tersebut adalah makam ibu tuan." Ucap Kai detail. Energi Sehun yang mencekik leher Kai memudar. Kai bernafas lega. Tetapi, wajah Sehun masih kurang puas dengan perkataan Kai.

"Aku masih tidak yakin itu makam ibuku karena setahuku ibu tidak memiliki anak lagi selain diriku kan? Tetapi kemarin ada seorang yeoja yang datang mengunjungi makam tersebut dan menembus perlindungan tertinggi yang aku buat untuk melindungi makam ibu agar tidak dirusak vampir lain." Kai begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. Ia menunduk takut karena mengira ia salah memberi informasi pada Sehun.

"Bisa saja ibumu itu memiliki anak di bumi, kan? Jangan menakuti penjagamu seperti itu, Hun." Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Selama 20 tahun, mungkin saja ibunya memiliki anak selain dirinya di bumi. Ibunya ini dulunya juga manusia walaupun diubah menjadi vampir oleh ayahnya. Tetapi, darah vampir ayahnya yang berada di tubuh ibunya pasti memudar setelah beberapa tahun. Apalagi ibunya tidak mengkonsumsi darah ayahnya selama 20 tahun. Manusia yang dijadikan vampir harus meminum darah vampir yang menggigitnya secara rutin. Jika ia tidak meminumnya selama 5 tahun, darah vampir yang berada dalam tubuhnya akan memudar dan ia akan kembali menjadi manusia. Samar-samar pasti energi ayahnya ada pada ibunya walau sedikit. Oleh karena itu, ibunya bisa memiliki anak lagi selain dirinya. Ah.. kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya?

Sehun mendecak sebal. Apakah artinya ia memiliki seorang saudara manusia apalagi manusia perempuan? Ia jijik sekali dengan manusia. Ia hanya menganggap manusia sebagai makanannya tidak lebih dari itu. Mungkin vampir lain menganggap manusia sebagai pemuas nafsu mereka semata saja. Namun, Sehun bukanlah vampir yang seperti itu. Ia vampir dengan harkat dan martabat yang tinggi sehingga ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal hina seperti itu apalagi kepada manusia yang menjijikkan.

"Tenanglah, Hun. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari anak ingusan yang menjadi adikmu itu. Mungkin saja dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Black Diamond dari ibumu." Sahut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun dengan sedikit berjinjit. Ia menghilangkan tubuhnya ke kegelapan sebelum Sehun menjitaknya karena mengelus kepalanya sembarangan.

"Hyeri, jangan bekerja hari ini! Istirahat saja. Aku temani." Hyeri menggeleng keras. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar fit untuk bekerja lalu kenapa Bobby melarangnya seperti ini?

"Apa kau takut aku bertemu makhluk seperti kemarin itu?" Ejek Hyeri. Ia tersenyum meremehkan dan mengabaikan Bobby yang meminta untuk istirahat.

"Makhluk itu berbahaya!" Teriak Bobby. Hyeri tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Bobby. Ia mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar apartemen.

Bobby menghela nafas sejenak. Menghadapi sikap Hyeri yang terkadang seperti anak-anak benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Ia membawa beberapa pisau perak dan air suci. Banyak buku yang ia baca mengenai vampir, bahwa vampir sangat lemah dengan pisau perak dan air suci. Untuk jaga-jaga saja, ia membawa semuanya. Lagipula, selain hal itu ia tidak bisa menjaga Hyeri dengan cara lain misalnya bertarung. Ia adalah manusia, dan ia sadar ia pasti akan kalah dengan seorang vampir yang bahkan kekuatannya sangat tinggi.

Bobby kembali meminta Hyeri untuk tidak berkeliaran di cafe. Tetapi, Hyeri tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melayani para pelanggan bahkan kekuatannya ia gunakan untuk memikat namja di luar supaya masuk ke cafe dan membeli makanan atau minuman. Bobby geleng-geleng dengan sikap Hyeri.

Seorang namja tampan masuk ke cafe dengan setelan mantel panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga celana. Ia memakai kacamata hitam. Hyeri tersenyum melihat pelanggan barunya ini sedangkan Bobby mulai gelisah karena merasakan aura menusuk dari namja tersebut.

"Jangan dekati namja itu!" Cegah Bobby. Namun, Hyeri telah melangkah disana dan memberikan menu makanan. Namja tampan tersebut melepaskan kacamatanya. Sepasang mata merah menyala membuat Hyeri semakin tertarik dengan namja di hadapannya ini. Wajah tampan dengan hidung mancung, bibir yang berisi dan kissable sekali, kulit tan yang eksotis. Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan namja berpenampilan perfect seperti ini?

Bobby melangkah dengan geram ke arah meja namja tersebut. Pisau perak telah ada di tangannya. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah karena tangan namja tersebut kini telah memegang erat tangan Hyeri. Bahkan, Hyeri sepertinya membiarkan namja tersebut mengontrol pikirannya.

"Lepaskan tangan Hyeri!" Hyeri tersadar namun ia masih terhipnotis dengan ketampanan namja berkulit tan ini. Namja tersebut terkekeh pelan dengan sikap protektif Bobby.

"Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanggilku. Lalu, apa salahku untuk datang disini?" Bobby merasa vampir ini termasuk vampir tingkat bangsawan karena sikapnya yang elegan dan anggun secara bersamaan. Auranya juga sangat berbeda dengan aura vampir yang kemarin datang kesini. Ia meneguk ludahnya takut. Namun, tangannya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan pisau peraknya.

Jlebb..

Bobby menancapkan pisau peraknya tepat di lengan vampir tersebut. Ia tersenyum meremehkan karena mengira vampir ini akan menggelepar dan meninggal. Namun, vampir ini dengan santainya membuang pisau tersebut dan tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kau kira aku akan mati dengan pisau seperti itu?" Hyeri menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya namun dengan situasi seperti ini lebih baik dia diam dan tenang karena tidak ada gunanya berbicara jika mereka masih saling berseteru.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Kai. Aku adalah vampir bangsawan." Kai membungkuk hormat di depan Bobby. Bobby semakin melindungi Hyeri di belakang punggungnya. Matanya menatap tajam Kai yang kembali tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak ada maksud melukai manusia di belakangmu itu.. ah siapa namanya Hyeri?" Kai mengerling ke arah Hyeri. Hyeri merona ketika Kai memanggil namanya. Sedangkan Bobby, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hyeri.

"Tuanku menyuruhku untuk menemukan saudara perempuannya, dan aku bermaksud membawanya ke tuanku." Bobby mencari kebohongan di mata Kai. Namun, hanya ada kesungguhan di balik bola mata merahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau memastikan bahwa Hyeri adalah adik dari tuanmu itu?" Kai tersenyum mencemooh Bobby. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Bobby yang banyak sekali bertanya. Namun, demi mendapatkan Hyeri, ia harus sedikit bersabar.

"Dari sekian banyak manusia yang aku temui, hanya Hyeri saja yang memiliki energi berbeda. Energi vampir mengalir dalam darahnya walau dalam jumlah sedikit. Hal itu menguatkan keyakinanku bahwa dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan tuanku." Jelas Kai. Bobby mengangguk-angguk. Matanya masih menatap tajam Kai.

"Tetapi, selain Hyeri, pasti masih ada lagi manusia yang memiliki ibu dengan keturunan vampir pasti kau salah orang." Elak Bobby. Hyeri semakin mengernyit bingung karena namanya mulai disangkut pautkan dalam urusan mereka.

"Ibu Hyeri adalah istri dari pemimpin vampir terdahulu. Darah pemimpin vampir mengalir dalam darah ibu Hyeri. Energi tersebut sangat khas. Hyeri memiliki energi tersebut. Apa kau menyalahkan insting vampir yang begitu tajam?" Bobby tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia menatap Hyeri yang terdiam karena bingung.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan seluk beluk vampir pada Hyeri. Kau bisa datang kemari setelah itu." Janji Bobby. Kai memegang janji Bobby. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Bobby dan membuat sebuah tanda atas janji yang diucapkan Bobby. Jika Bobby melanggarnya, Kai diperbolehkan untuk membunuh Bobby dengan cara apapun. Kai membungkuk hormat dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Selain tanda tersebut, ingatan para pengunjung cafe dihapus agar apa yang mereka dengar tidak tersebar kemana-mana. Pengunjung kembali seperti semula setelah ada kericuhan kecil dan mereka tidak mengingat pertemuan Bobby dan Kai. Hanya Bobby dan Hyeri yang tidak dihapus ingatannya oleh Kai.

"Bobby, kau berutang penjelasan padaku!" Ucap Hyeri tajam.

"Tuan.." Sehun membalikkan badannya ketika menyadari Kai datang. Kai membungkuk hormat dan mulai berbicara secara detail tentang pertemuannya dengan adik tiri Sehun.

"Adikku ditemani seorang indigo? Wow..hebat!" Ucapan Sehun terlihat seperti memuji tetapi nada ucapannya terkesan menyindir. Kai menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Besok aku akan menemuinya secara langsung. Peringatkan pada indigo tersebut agar tidak mengganggu pertemuanku dengan adikku tersayang!" Kai mengangguk mengerti. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Bibirnya terasa aneh setelah mengucapkan kata adikku. Ia terbiasa hidup sendirian dan setelah mengetahui ia memiliki adik dan sialnya seorang manusia. Sehun merasa hidupnya akan penuh warna dengan hadirnya adiknya tersebut.

"Aku akan menemui, adikku tersayang."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Black Diamond - Chapter 2**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Mystery

Main Cast :

· Oh Sehun

· Shin Hyeri

Other Cast :

· EXO member

· Bobby

 **Happy Reading**

"Jelaskan padaku semua yang kau ketahui, Bobby! Aku harap tidak ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Bobby menatap Hyeri sedih. Matanya mengerling kesana-kemari. Setiap gerakannya diperhatikan dengan tajam oleh Hyeri.

"Aku bingung mau menjelaskannya darimana. Ini cerita yang sangat panjang." Hyeri duduk tenang di sofa dan meminta Bobby untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Ibumu adalah.. istri dari pemimpin para vampir." Bobby menatap Hyeri yang wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ia melarikan diri kesini sambil membawa Black Diamond. Selain itu, dia pada saat itu sedang hamil dirimu. Black diamond adalah permata yang paling kuat di vampir dan menjadi sumber kehidupan pemimpin vampir. Pemimpin vampir sekarang melemah karena black diamond tidak ada padanya. Ia mengerahkan semua vampir untuk mencarinya dan nyawamu terancam." Hyeri mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya perkataan Bobby.

"Nyawaku terancam? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan informasi tersebut." Bobby menundukkan kepalanya. Rahasia telah terbongkar semua. Apakah yang harus ia lakukan untuk melindungi Hyeri?

"Ibumu pernah bercerita padaku sebelum beliau meninggal. Jelas nyawamu terancam karena kau masih keturunan vampir. Ibumu membawa Black diamond dan entah dimana disembunyikannya aku pun tidak tahu. Kau memiliki kekuatan juga karena dalam tubuh ibumu masih ada darah ayahmu yang mengalir. Walaupun dalam jumlah sedikit, pemimpin vampir tetaplah kuat. Oleh karena itu, kekuatanmu disegel oleh ibumu agar kau tidak kesulitan ketika mengendalikannya." Jelas Bobby. Hyeri memegang kepalanya pusing. Semua penjelasan Bobby terasa tidak masuk akal namun jika memang semua yang dikatakan Bobby benar. Artinya ia adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan vampir.

"Kau tahu manusia dengan kekuatan vampir banyak yang dibunuh dan disiksa karena kehidupan mereka berada di antara dua dunia. Manusia dan vampir. Hal ini mengganggu keseimbangan kedua dunia. Selain itu, kau adalah anak dari pengkhianat para vampir yang tidak lain adalah ibumu sendiri. Lalu... ehmm..ibumu pernah bercerita padaku kau memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun. Dia vampir terkuat. Berhati-hatilah jika bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan bisa menghabisimu walaupun kau saudaranya." Tambah Bobby. Hyeri meminta Bobby untuk menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Kepalanya masih pusing akibat penjelasan yang ia terima dan sangat mengejutkan serta berada di luar nalar. Saudara laki-laki? Oh tidak.. beberapa penjelasan Bobby saja telah membuatnya pusing. Apalagi dengan kenyataan ia memiliki saudara laki-laki vampir.

"Maafkan aku telah menutupinya selama ini. Aku tidak mau keberadaanmu terancam dan kini aku telah menempatkanmu dalam bahaya." Hyeri menaruh tangannya di atas pundak Bobby. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Walaupun kau tutupi nanti pada saatnya aku akan mengetahui juga, kan? Lebih baik begini saja. Aku masuk kamar dulu ya." Hyeri mengacak rambut Bobby sebelum meninggalkan dirinya. Bobby menatap punggung Hyeri yang hilang di balik kamar. Matanya tergurat rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku."

Whusss...

Angin malam berhembus pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang disebut kamar. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut terurai berdiri di depan balkon dengan tangan terentang menikmati alunan angin yang berhembus. Bibirnya memang tersenyum namun matanya tak henti meneteskan air mata. Wajah cantiknya tertutup air mata yang jatuh satu persatu tanpa henti, membuat anak sungai di pipinya yang chubby.

"Apa benar kau Hyeri?" Hyeri membuka matanya dan seketika terkejut mendapati seorang namja tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya, bahkan hembusan nafasnya mengalun lembut di wajah Hyeri. Hyeri mengangguk kaku. Matanya menatap kedua sayap hitam yang berada di belakang namja tampan di depannya ini.

Hyeri melangkah mundur ke belakang namun tembok menghalangi setiap langkahnya. Namja tampan tersebut melipat sayap hitamnya dan semakin mendekati Hyeri. Mata ungunya semakin memancar terang di tengah kesunyian malam. Tangan pucatnya mengelus wajah Hyeri dengan lembut. Seakan terbuai dengan sentuhannya, Hyeri jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Apakah kau mengenalku sekarang?" Hyeri mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali merapatkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Setiap jengkal tubuh Sehun serasa sedingin es, namun tak menyurutkan niat Hyeri untuk memeluk oppanya.

"Oppa..." lirih Hyeri. Sehun dengan cepat merubah posisinya. Ia menggendong Hyeri masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Hyeri tak henti menatap Sehun. Wajahnya tampan sekali, batinnya. Sehun terkikik kecil ketika mendengar pikiran Hyeri yang begitu polos.

"Apakah kau sudah diceritakan semua seluk beluknya oleh si indigo tersebut?" Hyeri mengangguk. Wajahnya ia tekuk dan kembali cemberut. Kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki darah vampir itu sangat membuatnya terkejut. Sehun mengelus kepala adiknya.

Awalnya, ia terasa berat untuk mengakui Hyeri sebagai adiknya. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Dia adalah saudaranya. Ia harus memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Mungkin saja Hyeri mengetahui keberadaan Black Diamond.

"Kekuatanmu sebagai setengah vampir termasuk sangat besar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya. Kau juga bisa berubah menjadi vampir sepertiku jika kau mau membuka segelmu." Satu infomasi baru dari Sehun membuatnya terkejut. Dirinya bisa menjadi vampir sama seperti kakaknya? Sebenarnya, tawaran tersebut sangat menggiurkan. Sayangnya, ia tidak mengerti cara membuka segelnya.

"Tetapi, aku tidak tahu cara membuka segelnya. Aku hanya tahu di pundakku ini ada sebuah tanda rumit. Apa mungkin itu segelnya ya?" Hyeri membuka sedikit pundaknya. Sehun melihat ke bagian pundaknya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Kulit seputih susu milik Hyeri sedikit mengaburkan pikirannya karena bagaimanapun di dalam tubuh Hyeri masih memiliki darah mengalir dan Sehun bagaimanapun juga seorang vampir. Selain hal itu, darah milik Hyeri sangat manis karena memiliki campuran dengan darah vampir milik ibunya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kurang kelihatan?" Hyeri menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping. Sehun semakin meneguk ludahnya berat. Leher putih dan jenjang Hyeri semakin merayunya untuk menghisapnya sampai habis. Pembuluh darah Hyeri terlihat jelas di mata Sehun. Gigi taring Sehun mulai muncul. Kepalanya mulai mendekat ke arah Hyeri. Mata ungunya memancar dengan jelas.

Tok..tok..tok..

Sehun menarik kepalanya dari Hyeri. Begitupun dengan Hyeri yang membetulkan letak pakaiannya. Sehun merasakan yang di balik pintu tersebut adalah si indigo tersebut. Ia mengusap rambut Hyeri dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

"Masuk, Bobby." Bobby melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar Hyeri. Hyeri memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia menyuruh Bobby duduk di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan aura vampir kuat disini? Apa kau bertemu dengan seorang vampir?" Hyeri menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Bobby khawatir jika dirinya telah bertemu dengan Sehun. Bobby mengangguk lalu memberikan segelas susu kepada Hyeri.

"Susu dapat menenangkan pikiranmu. Minum dan tidurlah. Malam semakin larut." Hyeri mengangguk. Ia meminum susu dengan cepat. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil membuat Bobby semakin gemas. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengusap kepala Hyeri. Hyeri menghentikan kegiatan 'mari-meminum-susu' karena tangan Bobby.

"Ah..ehm.. kau sudah selesai, kan? Sini aku bawa gelasnya." Bobby mengambil gelas susu dari tangan Hyeri dengan canggung dan meninggalkan kamar Hyeri.

"Tapi kan aku belum selesai minum susu." Hyeri mengendikkan bahunya dan naik ke kasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terlelap. Mungkin karena hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan yang membuatnya benar-benar lelah secara batin.

Sehun muncul dari balik kegelapan. Tangannya mengusap wajah Hyeri. Mata ungunya menyala kembali. Setiap melihat wajah Hyeri, ia pasti mengingat wajah ibunya yang berkhianat dari ayahnya.

"Kai.." Sebuah asap hitam muncul di belakang Sehun. Sosok namja tersebut mulai kelihatan wajahnya. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jaga dia untukku. Jangan sampai dia terluka bahkan sampai diserang oleh vampir lain. Dia milikku." Kai mengangguk paham. Sehun menatap wajah Hyeri yang terlelap tidur. Tubuhnya menunduk dan sebuah kecupan hangat menyapu dahi Hyeri.

"Jaljayo, Hyeri. Maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam urusanku." Sehun berdiri dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"Ahh.. kau kembali.. darimana saja kau? Rapat hampir dimulai dan kau ba-" Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Baekhyun sekarang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan memberikan tatapan memelas ala anak anjing. Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Karena Tuan Sehun telah datang, mari kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap Chanyeol. Di balik topengnya, sebuah senyum sinis tercipta. Ia menatap semua vampir terkecuali kursi Kai yang masih kosong.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Tuan Kai?" Semua saling berbisik-bisik dan akhirnya menatap ke satu titik, Oh Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Kai kuberi perintah untuk menjaga seseorang yang berharga untukku. Ada yang ingin membantah?" Semua vampir menggeleng dan menunduk. Aura Sehun begitu pekat menusuk masing-masing tengkuk. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk kembali.

Dunia vampir ini sekarang kedudukannya mulai kosong dan kalian tahu banyak manusia setengah vampir berkeliaran di tengah-tengah dunia. Keberadaan mereka sangat mengusik. Bukankah begitu? Saya, selaku ketua rapat disini, memerintahkan untuk membasmi manusia setengah vampir tersebut. Selain hal itu, dengan pembasmian manusia setengah vampir dapat mempermudah pencarian Black Diamond." Semua vampir gempar dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Mata mereka bergerak kesana-kemari. Perintah Chanyeol adalah hal mutlak karena pemimpin vampir tidak ada, kedudukan paling tinggi ada pada hasil rapat yang dikeluarkan langsung oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membasmi manusia setengah vampir kita bisa lebih cepat mencari Black Diamond?" Semua mata tertuju pada vampir tertua di rapat ini, Xiumin. Semua mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Xiumin.

"Apakah kalian tahu disini ada seorang vampir yang memiliki saudara setengah vampir?" Ucapan Chanyeol memancing emosi Sehun yang telah ditahan sejak tadi. Semua vampir terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menoleh satu sama lain dan saling memandang curiga.

"Jadi.. Vampir tersebut adalah-"

Brakkk...

Meja rapat terbelah menjadi dua karena tak kuat menahan kekuatan hantaman Sehun. Mata ungunya menggelap. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol. Tangannya membuang asal topeng yang menutup wajah Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam mata merah Chanyeol yang tenang setenang samudra.

"Apa kata-kataku menyinggungmu, Tuan Sehun? Ah.. berarti tanpa aku beritahu semua vampir disini sepertinya mengerti bahwa Tuan Sehunlah yang memiliki adik perempuan setengah vampir dan harus kita basmi kan? Dan untuk Kai yang tidak bisa hadir disini, Kai sedang menjaga adik kesayangan Tuan Sehun ini." Ejek Chanyeol. Senyuman sinis tercipta di bibir Chanyeol. Sehun melepas pegangannya pada kerah Chanyeol. Matanya yang berwarna ungu kegelapan mulai kembali normal.

"Apakah kalian mau membasmi manusia setengah vampir yang salah satunya adikku? Kalau mau kalian seperti itu, aku bisa dengan mudah membuka segel adikku dan merubahnya menjadi vampir. Lalu, kalian yang pernah menyakiti adikku sebelumnya, akan aku basmi sama seperti niat kalian membasmi adikku. Mudah, kan?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pahit. Ia tidak tahu bahwa adik Sehun ini disegel kekuatan vampirnya dan bukan termasuk manusia setengah vampir. Dalam hati, ia mendecak sebal karena rencananya untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Sehun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Artinya, adikmu tahu keberadaan Black Diamond yang disembunyikan ibu kalian karena adikmu yang tinggal lebih lama dengan ibumu di bumi." Ucap Kris. Semua mata menatap Kris lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku belum sempat bertanya dengannya karena kami baru bertemu sekali. Malam ini aku akan menemuinya lagi. Aku undur diri dulu." Sehun menunduk hormat kepada semuanya dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"Jadi adik Sehun termasuk vampir perempuan? Menarik! Karena di dunia vampir, hanya ada 1/3 vampir perempuan dibandingkan vampir laki-laki. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana cara Sehun membuka segel adiknya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah berkata ia memiliki adik perempuan ya? Apa mungkin dia ingin menyembunyikan Black Diamondnya untuk dirinya sendiri?" Tanya Lay. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Lay.

"Maaf aku akan mewakili Sehun untuk menjawabnya. Ia baru saja mengetahui ia memiliki adik perempuan 2 hari yang lalu. Lalu biarkan saja dulu mereka bercengkrama selayaknya adik dan kakak. Untuk masalah Black Diamond yang hilang, kenapa Sehun harus repot-repot menyembunyikannya? Apalagi Black Diamond untuk ayahnya sendiri, untuk apa ia menyembunyikannya? Ah.. maaf aku harus menyusul Sehun. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Permisi." Ucapan Baekhyun masuk akal dan semua vampir setuju dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun undur diri dan menghilang di balik cahaya.

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Rapat kita cukupkan untuk hari ini." Chanyeol menutup rapat tersebut dan setelah itu ia menghilang di balik api. Begitupun dengan semua vampir yang hadir, mereka menghilang dengan kekuatannya masing-masing.

Hyeri bangun di pagi hari dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia begitu terkejut mendapati seorang namja berdiri di sampingnya dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat pagi, nona Hyeri." Hyeri mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan ia mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah namja di sampingnya. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendekati namja tersebut.

"Kai kan?" Kai mengangguk. Bibirnya terkekeh pelan membuat Hyeri mundur selangkah menjauhinya. Ia baru ingat Kai ini vampir dan bisa saja menghisap darahnya seperti di film-film.

"Aku adalah penjaga tuan Sehun. Aku diperintahkan oleh tuan untuk menjagamu sepanjang hari." Hyeri mengernyitkan dahinya namun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berterima kasih pada Kai dan mengatakan tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu karena ia juga dijaga oleh Bobby.

"Tetapi Indigo itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungi nona." Hyeri mengangguk. Terserah apa yang mau dilakukan Kai, pokoknya tidak mengganggu rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Hyeri membukakan pintu kamarnya. Bobby berada di depan pintu dengan nampan berisi makanan. Matanya menatap curiga seorang namja yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

"Neo?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumah?" Bobby menumpahkan nampan makanan yang dibawakannya untuk Hyeri. Matanya menatap tajam Kai yang berdiri dengan tenang di balik kegelapan kamar.

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah tuanku untuk menjaga nona Hyeri." Hyeri yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua merasa canggung dan berusaha menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudahlah, Bobby. Dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya menjagaku saja." Bobby menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Matanya menatap teduh Hyeri. Tubuhnya menunduk dan membereskan makanan yang terjatuh karena ulah dirinya.

"Nanti biar aku yang membersihkan. Kau keluar saja. Aku mau mandi. Ehm.. Kai ah.. kau juga ya aku mau mandi." Ucap Hyeri dengan pipi sepenuhnya memerah. Bobby dan Kai saling bertatapan lalu beranjak keluar kamar Hyeri. Rasanya Hyeri harus cepat-cepat mandi, karena ia tidak mau melihat ruang tamu berantakan karena ulah mereka yang gampang bertengkar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan informasi yang tidak akurat sama sekali? Aku dipermalukan di depan para vampir pada rapat." Bentak Chanyeol. Meja tua yang di hadapannya kini terbelah menjadi dua karena menahan kemarahan dan kekuatannya. Mata merah Chanyeol berkilat-kilat menatap seorang vampir kelas atas yang menunduk takut di depannya.

"Tuan Chanyeol, anda mendapat tamu." Chanyeol menatap tajam vampir di hadapannya ini dan menyuruhnya pergi. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Xiumin masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol. Xiumin dan vampir yang disuruh pergi Chanyeol tersebut berpapasan. Sang vampir menunduk hormat pada Xiumin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa gerangan sampai Tuan Xiumin datang kemari menemuiku?" Xiumin duduk di sofa dan menatap Chanyeol dengan hangat. Ia membetulkan letak jubahnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kelompokmu." Chanyeol menampilkan mimik terkejut sebelum menetralkan wajahnya kembali. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau menentang Sehun naik tahta menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya kan? Jika dia memiliki Black diamond, dan dia memberikannya pada ayahnya. Tentu saja otomatis Sehun menjadi raja dan aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak suka dengan Sehun. Aku sependapat denganmu." Ucap Xiumin lancar. Chanyeol tersenyum licik. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memberikan penghormatan pada Xiumin.

"Terima kasih sudah memihakku, Tuan Xiumin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk licik di bibirnya.

Sehun melipat sayapnya dan turun dari ketinggian. Kakinya mendarat mulus di atas atap sebuah gedung. Mata ungunya menatap bulan yang menggantung di langit dengan cantiknya. Bulan yang berhiasan dengan taburan bintang yang memukau.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes liquid jatuh dari matanya dan langsung jatuh ke tanah. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri dan meremasnya. Kukunya yang tajam merobek dadanya namun tak lama kemudian lukanya sembuh kembali seperti sediakala.

"Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai vampir dan saudaraku seorang manusia? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi manusia?" Ucap Sehun serak. Air mata yang jatuh dari pipi Sehun membuat langit semakin gelap dan angin bertiup kencang.

"Aku rindu eomma." Ucap Sehun lirih.

 **( Flashback On )**

Sehun kecil berlari-lari di taman sambil membawa jaring untuk menangkap serangga. Ia beberapa kali jatuh namun luka tersebut dengan segera menutup kembali karena kemampuan regenerasi vampir yang sangat tinggi. Mata Sehun yang berwarna ungu pucat menyipit dengan gembira sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai kupu-kupu yang semakin tinggi terbang.

"Yahhhhh..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya. Kupu-kupu yang tadi terbang tinggi terseret angin yang diciptakan Sehun. Sayap kupu-kupu tersebut patah dan jatuh tepat di kepala Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanmu pada hewan yang tidak berdosa, sayang." Hyuna mengusap kepala Sehun. Tangannya mengambil patahan sayap kupu-kupu dari tangan Sehun. Berkat tangan Hyuna, kupu-kupu tersebut mulai bergerak seolah hidup dan kembali terbang.

"Kenapa eomma melepaskannya? Aku sudah susah payah menggunakan kekuatanku yang aku pelajari untuk menangkapnya." Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mata ungunya menajam menatap eommanya tanpa rasa takut.

"Kekuatanmu digunakan untuk melindungi sesama kita bukan untuk menyakiti. Mengerti?" Tatapan Sehun melunak. Kepala kecilnya mengangguk dengan lucu.

"Aku sayang eommmaaaa!" Tubuh Hyuna diterjang oleh Sehun hingga jatuh ke rumput. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luna dengan erat. Bibir mungilnya mengecup pipi Luna dengan lembut.

"Eomma menyayangiku kan? Eomma tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun kecil dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Eomma akan selalu bersamamu. Walaupun nantinya eomma akan meninggal atau terjadi sesuatu pada eomma, eomma akan selalu tinggal dalam hati Sehun. Arraseo?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Hyuna menggendong tubuh Sehun di punggungnya.

"Ayo, kita makan. Kau lapar kan? Ibu sudah ambil darah yang terbaik untuk Sehun supaya cepat besar." Hyuna membawa Sehun kecil ke benteng istana vampir.

 **( Flashback Off )**

Seberkas memori yang membuat Sehun semakin lemah. Kerapuhan seorang vampir memang hal tabu untuk diketahui vampir lainnya. Memperlihatkan kelemahan sama artinya dengan memperlihatkan kekalahan di depan vampir lainnya. Tetapi, untuk saat ini, Sehun ingin sejenak melepaskan kelemahannya tersebut. Kelemahannya yang benar-benar membuat dirinya hancur. Sayap hitamnya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar pelan. Merindukan seorang ibu yang mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?! Kapan?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahumu? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hyeri menutup sebelah telinganya karena suara Bobby yang melengking tepat di samping telinganya.

"Lagipula dia oppaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Bobby menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya menatap khawatir Hyeri.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Tuan tidak akan menyakiti nona karena dia adiknya." Ucap Kai. Bobby memandang Kai dengan sinis dan menyuruhnya untuk diam tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau keluar saja sana. Aku mengantuk." Dengan teganya, Hyeri mendorong Bobby keluar dari kamarnya. Bobby merengut kesal namun tetap keluar dari kamar dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Sepertinya tuan akan datang. Energinya semakin dekat kemari." Ucapan Kai membuat mata Hyeri berbinar-binar. Ia rindu dengan Sehun entah kenapa. Tak ada alasan pasti tetapi yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin Sehun berada bersamanya.

"Tuan.." Kai membungkuk hormat pada Sehun. Sayap hitam Sehun yang ditimpa sinar bulan terlihat makin menawan. Ditambah dengan paras rupawan yang ia miliki. Sekali melihat saja, kau pasti akan langsung terpikat dengannya.

"Oppa..." Kaki kecil Hyeri mendekati Sehun. Tubuhnya langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun menatap Kai dan lewat matanya ia bertanya.

'Dia rindu pada tuan' Kurang lebih seperti itulah telepati yang dikirimkan Kai. Sehun menatap Hyeri dan ikut membalas pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Hyeri dengan lembut.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo." Sehun mengangguk. Ia menggendong tubuh Hyeri yang ringan dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Tatapan Sehun yang terkesan teduh namun dingin dalam sekaligus, semakin menghanyutkan pikiran Hyeri. Apalagi posisi mereka yang dibilang sangat menguntungkan Sehun karena Sehun bisa dengan mudah menciumnya ataupun melakukan hal yang lain. Pikiran Hyeri menerawang ke pikiran aneh-aneh mengenai Sehun.

Cup..

Sehun mengecup dahi Hyeri karena ia takut Hyeri berpikiran aneh-aneh padanya ( padahal sudah . ). Ia kembali ke posisi sebelumnya dan berdiri sambil memunggungi Hyeri.

"Oppa.. tadi aku sekilas melihat matamu memerah. Apa kau habis menangis?" Tanya Hyeri hati-hati. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan tertawa hambar.

"Kelihatan sekali ya?" Sehun kembali tertawa hambar. Matanya menerawang ke langit malam bertaburan bintang. Senyum penuh kesedihan tampak pada wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa oppa menangis? Apa aku boleh tahu?" Sehun menatap sedih Hyeri. Setiap melihat dirinya sama saja melihat wajah ibunya. Semakin membuat dirinya merasa rapuh.

"Aku rindu eomma. Eomma meninggalkanku ketika aku berumur 8 tahun dan aku masih sangat kecil." Hyeri menatap Sehun. Kesedihan benar-benar terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Oppa.. kau boleh bersandar padaku ketika kau benar-benar sedih. Selamanya kau akan tetap bersedih jika kau tidak membaginya bersama orang lain. Aku tahu aku memang terkesan sebagai orang baru di kehidupanmu. Tetapi, biarkan aku masuk ke kehidupanmu dan menyembuhkan luka yang diciptakan eomma. Masalah jika kau pendam terus menerus tidak akan menemukan solusinya. Aku adalah adikmu. Jangan sembunyikan lukamu dariku. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu." Sehun menatap Hyeri. Kedua bola matanya yang tulus ketika mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Sehun merasa dirinya tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini.

"Gomawoyo." Sehun memeluk Hyeri dengan erat. Tubuh dinginnya langsung bergesekan dengan tubuh hangat milik Hyeri menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Pipi Hyeri memerah karena sadar dengan perlakuan Sehun yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Bahkan Bobby tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Sebuah asap kuning kemerahan membuat pelukan Sehun dan Hyeri terlepas. Sesosok namja keluar dari asap tersebut. Jubahnya mirip dengan jubah yang dimiliki Sehun.

"Sehun.. ada rapat mendadak. Cepat datang." Namja tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Wajahnya sedikit cemas. Matanya menatap Hyeri juga dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan berbisik sedikit pada Sehun.

"Ini menyangkut adikmu itu dan Black diamond."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Black Diamond Chapter 3**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Mystery

Main Cast :

· Oh sehun

· Shin Hyeri

Add Cast :

· EXO Member

· Bobby

Happy Reading😊

Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mata ungunya memancar tajam. Informasi dari Baekhyun membuatnya mau tak mau jauh lagi dari adiknya. Padahal, hari ini ia ingin bersama dengan adiknya semalam saja. Tetapi, karena rapat sialan itu ia tidak bisa menemani adiknya apalagi rapat tersebut menyangkut adiknya dan Black diamond yang dicuri ibu mereka berdua.

"Oppa.. pergi dulu. Ada sedikit masalah di dunia vampir." Hyeri mengangguk walaupun di wajahnya terdapat guratan kesedihan. Sehun mengusap kepala adiknya. Bibirnya mengecup dahi adiknya. Kakinya melangkah mundur ke kegelapan dan menghilang di balik asap. Bukan tanpa sebab, Sehun mencium dahi adiknya. Ia merasakan ada bahaya yang akan mengincar adiknya sehingga ia memberi materai perlindungan sehingga adiknya bisa terjaga dengan baik.

Hyeri duduk di pinggiran kasur. Tangannya meraba dahinya yang dikecup oleh Sehun. Setiap mengingatnya membuat jantungnya berdebar terus menerus. Bibir kecilnya tak henti tersenyum. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil bersenandung ria.

"Agasshi, gwenchanayo?" Hyeri mengangguk. Tetapi, ucapannya tidak sama dengan rona merah samar yang ada pada kedua pipinya. Ia menggerutu kesal lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal.

"Manusia memang aneh." Gumam Kai.

Sehun tiba di ruang rapat tepat ketika Chanyeol hendak memulai rapat. Ia duduk di kursinya dan menunggu Chanyeol membuka rapat mendadak ini.

"Maaf mengganggu urusan kalian dengan mengadakan rapat ini. Manusia setengah vampir yang berkeliaran bebas di dunia manusia banyak menewaskan manusia yang tidak berdosa. Jadi, tanpa penolakan para vampir kelas atas harus membasminya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Baik mereka adalah salah satu anggota keluarga kalian. Aku juga menaruh curiga pada mereka. Apa mungkin Black Diamond ada pada mereka? Jadi laksanakan perintahku. Apa kalian paham?" Sehun melotot marah. Ia mendorong kursinya dan menuntut protes.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh vampir kelas atas? Kau bukan pemimpin sah kami. Kecamkan itu dan satu hal lagi. Kalau kau ingin membasmi manusia setengah vampir lainnya aku setuju. Tetapi, ucapanmu itu terkesan menyindir aku karena aku memiliki saudara seperti itu, Tuan Chanyeol. Apa kalian kira aku tidak akan melindungi saudaraku itu? Saudaraku itu memiliki segel yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi vampir kembali. Aku memperingatkanmu agar tak menyakitinya secuil kukunya. Kalau tidak kau akan berhadapan dengan diriku." Chanyeol tersenyum licik. Ia balik membalas ucapan Sehun dengan nada sinis.

"Lalu apakah vampir lain akan peduli dengan ucapanmu itu. Aku sekarang yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk memberi perintah pada vampir lainnya. Kau juga harusnya tunduk dan jangan banyak membantah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan saudaramu itu. Yang terpenting aku bisa menjaga keseimbangan antara dua dunia." Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tangannya mengepal erat dan sebuah aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya. Tubuhnya hampir tenggelam dalam asap hitam itu.

"Hentikan Sehun! Jangan mengeluarkannya!" Para vampir lain tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dan menyingkirkan beberapa kursi para vampir yang duduk dan membuat semua kursi berantakan. Ia memegang tangan Sehun yang sepenuhnya tertutup dengan asap hitam tersebut. Tangan Baekhyun terasa terbakar namun ia tetap memegang tangan Sehun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa kau mau menyerangku? Silahkannn! Aku tak takut!" Ucap Chanyeol memprovokasi Sehun. Mata Sehun berubah warna menjadi merah terang di balik kegelapan asap. Semua vampir yang merasakan energi mengerikan dari tubuh Sehun segera menyingkir.

"Cepatlah pergi, Tuan Chanyeol. Aku tak mau kau terluka." Ucap Xiumin. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang masih tenggelam dalam asap hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau saja yang pergi, Tuan Xiumin. Sebagai tetua, kau jauh lebih dibutuhkan dibandingkan diriku. Aku akan menangani Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol yang bahkan dalam suasana genting, ia masih sempat merendahkan dirinya. Xiumin mengangguk dan melangkah keluar ruang rapat.

Sehun semakin membrutal. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya karena tangannya benar-benar melepuh akibat kekuatan besar yang tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh Sehun. Kemampuan regenerasinya juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka yang ia dapatkan. Matanya menatap Sehun memelas. Sepertinya sia-sia saja membujuknya karena Sehun benar-benar berada dalam emosinya.

Beberapa asap hitam mulai menyerang Chanyeol. Kepala Sehun perlahan muncul dari balik kegelapan. Taringnya yang tajam keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang telah berubah menjadi merah darah menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sinis. Rasanya Sehun benar-benar telah kehilangan akalnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan luka yang ia dapatkan. Ia mengguncang bahu Sehun namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh Sehun. Ia bahkan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam dan dingin. Tangannya membuat sebuah asap hitam dan mengurung Baekhyun dalam asap tersebut. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dalam asap tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai melepuh dan melemah. Namun, ia masih sempat mengirim telepati pada Kai.

'Sehun mengamuk. Kemarilah.' Setelah itu, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan melaju ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mencekik Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Senyuman aneh tercipta di bibirnya. Ia menggores leher Chanyeol dan menjilat sedikit darah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dan menggunakan kekuatannya. Tubuhnya kaku. Darahnya yang dijilat Sehun membuat Sehun mendapatkan sedikit kekuatannya. Sebuah api muncul dari tangan kiri Sehun dan membakar jubah Chanyeol. Chanyeol makin terkejut. Ia adalah pengendali api. Api pasti tunduk dengannya. Namun, api ini tidak mau menunduk padanya dan membuat jubah Chanyeol terbakar.

Ketika api itu mulai melukai tubuh Chanyeol, Sehun mengambil api itu dengan tangannya. Ia memain-mainkannya di depan Chanyeol dengan santainya. Api itu bukan api biasa. Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Api yang ia miliki berwarna merah orange sedangkan api ini berwarna orange kehitaman. Pantas saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya karena api ini hanya mau diperintah oleh Sehun.

"Tuan Sehun.." Kai muncul dari kegelapan. Ia terkejut melihat perubahan Sehun. Ia bergerak cepat ke arah Sehun. Namun, asap hitam yang masih mengelilingi Sehun menghalanginya. Sehun hanya menatap sekilas Kai dan ia sepertinya tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Ia hampir saja mengurung Kai sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tetapi, gerakan cepat Kai membuat Sehun kehilangan dirinya. Kai bergerak cepat dalam kegelapan. Ia memukul leher Sehun dengan keras hingga Sehun pingsan. Cengkraman pada leher Chanyeol juga terlepas. Chanyeol memegang lehernya sambil terengah-engah. Asap hitam yang mengurung Baekhyun juga menghilang. Namun, Baekhyun tetap belum sadar juga. Chanyeol menatap Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Ia mendecak kesal lalu menghilang dalam api.

Kai mencoba membangunkan Sehun namun Sehun tak kunjung bangun begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat khawatir karena kemampuan regenerasinya tak berhasil membangunkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya cara terbaik membawa mereka berdua pergi dari dunia vampir. Satu tujuan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini yaitu ke rumah Hyeri.

Hyeri duduk dengan gelisah. Matanya terus menatap jam yang berdenting. Ia mengusap tangannya terus menerus. Kegelisahan dan kecemasan membuat tubuhnya basah. Hyeri berdiri dan berkeliling kesana kemari.

"Kenapa Kai belum datang juga? Apa sih yang terjadi?" Gumam Hyeri.

 **( Flashback On )**

Hyeri menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal. Ia masih terjaga karena tubuhnya belum mau diajak tidur. Ia masih cukup canggung dengan keberadaan Kai di kamarnya. Beberapa kali ia melirik Kai yang berdiri tegap di pojok ruangan. Walau tidak terlalu jelas karena kegelapan menyelimutinya.

'Sehun mengamuk. Kemarilah' Kai mendapat telepati dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya berubah khawatir. Ia melihat Hyeri agak lama dan hal itu disadari Hyeri.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kai-ssi?" Kai mengangguk. Ia keluar dari kegelapan. Ia menjaga jarak dari tempat tidur Hyeri.

"Aku harus kembali ke dunia vampir sebentar, nona. Ada masalah dengan Tuan Sehun." Hyeri berdiri dan ikut khawatir. Ia mengguncang tangan Kai dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan Sehun mengamuk dan aku harus menenangkannya. Maaf, nona. Aku pergi dulu." Kai mundur selangkah dan menghilang. Hyeri kembali duduk dengan gelisah. Tangannya menutup wajahnya sendiri dan air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipinya.

 **( Flashback Off )**

Kai tiba di kamar Hyeri dengan membawa Sehun dan Baekhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar kalut. Hyeri yang melihat kedatangan Kai bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Mereka terluka dan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka dengan kekuatanku." Ucap Kai dengan nada menyesal. Air mata Hyeri berlinang dan jatuh persatu mengenai wajah Sehun. Sehun menggeliat sedikit namun ia tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Sebentar... apa aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatanku? Memang kekuatanku tidak seberapa aku harap bisa membantu." Kai menggeleng lemah. Ia saja yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi tinggi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya apalagi dengan kekuatan Hyeri yang tidak terlalu kuat menurutnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Hyeri bersimpuh di antara mereka berdua. Tangannya berada di atas mereka dan sebuah cahaya putih menyelimutinya. Cahaya itu bergerak ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Cahaya itu mulai melawan asap hitam yang timbul dari luka-luka tersebut. Hyeri menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena kekuatannya hampir kalah dengan kekuatan hitam tersebut.

Hyeri bertahan dari luka yang mulai ia dapatkan karena kekuatan hitam yang menyelimuti luka Sehun dan Baekhyun juga ikut menyerangnya. Perjuangan Hyeri berhasil. Luka-luka Sehun dan Baekhyun mulai tertutup satu persatu. Kekuatan hitam yang tadinya menyelimuti mereka hilang.

Bukan hanya Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berubah sembuh, tetapi perubahan pada fisik Hyeri. Rambut Hyeri berubah menjadi hitam legam. Matanya yang berwarna coklat berubah menjadi hitam. Di dalam dirinya, auranya juga sangat memancar dan memikat. Kai yang berada disana takjub dengan perubahan Hyeri dan ia teringat satu hal.

"Bukankah eomma Tuan Sehun juga pernah berubah drastis seperti ini ketika menggunakan kekuatan Black Diamond?" Ia terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kai menatap Hyeri yang masih fokus menyembuhkan luka Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan." Cahaya yang ada di tubuh Hyeri mulai meredup. Tangan Hyeri terkulai lemas dan jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh Hyeri berkeringat dan ia jatuh ke pelukan Kai sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Kai menggendong Hyeri dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar pulih setelah disembuhkan oleh Hyeri.

Kai membawa tubuh Sehun dan Baekhyun ke sofa. Tubuh Sehun mulai menggeliat dan matanya terbuka. Pandangannya masih kabur.

"Tuan.. kau sudah sadar?" Tubuh Sehun masih limbung. Ia menatap Kai dan mengangguk lemah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sofa yang ia tempati dan sekelilingnya.

"Ini kamar Hyeri?" Ucap Sehun serak. Kai mengangguk takut karena membawanya ke kamar adiknya. Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang berada pada sofa lainnya. Tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun walau ia belum bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Dia kenapa? Aku tahu dia terluka." Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun sendiri yang melukainya?

"Katakan, Kai!" Gertak Sehun.

"Tuan.. tuan..melukainya karena tuan kelepasan menggunakan kekuatan hitam itu.." Sehun mengacak dirinya frustasi. Ia menghancurkan meja kecil di belakang sofa.

"Aku lagi-lagi melukai orang lain. Apa aku salah memiliki kekuatan ini? Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengontrolnya. Aku akan terus melukai orang lain yang ada di sekitarku. Aku tak mau memiliki kekuatan seperti ini jika terus melukai orang lain." Sehun menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kesal. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan kembali membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ssi tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat. Lukanya sepenuhnya sudah sembuh karena Hyeri telah menyembuhkannya." Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia menatap Hyeri dan baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Hyeri terus berkeringat. Wajah Hyeri juga pucat sekali.

"Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan kalian." Sehun berdiri dan mendekati Hyeri. Tangannya mengusap keringat yang terus berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Sehun menggeser tubuh Hyeri ke pangkuannya. Ia menyelipkan rambut yang jatuh di wajah Hyeri.

"Tuan.." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kai menatapnya dengan serius.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika memasuki kamarnya. Ia melihat jubah yang terbakar dan semakin mendecak sebal. Setiap melihat jubah tersebut, ia selalu teringat dengan perlakuan Sehun. Kekuatan yang disembunyikan Sehun ternyata sangat besar padahal umurnya masih sangat muda.

"Tuan Luhan ada disini. Apa diperbolehkan masuk?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengganti jubahnya dengan jubah yang baru. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba kemari.

"Ada apa tuan Luhan datang kemari?" Luhan duduk di sofa dan menatap lembut Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti, Sehun! Aku hanya meminta hal itu. Dia saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku mohon. Aku akan bergabung padamu bila itu yang kau mau. Tetapi, jangan sakiti Sehun. Sekasar apapun dia padamu. Bahkan, jika kau memintaku melenyapkan saudara Sehun yang ada di bumi itu aku akan lakukan, Tuan. Karena aku juga tidak suka dengan kehadirannya yang menyita waktuku dengan Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan terima penawaranmu, Tuan Luhan. Bunuh saudara Sehun dan bawa mayatnya kesini. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Sehun saja. Apakah itu terlalu berat untukmu?" Luhan menggeleng. Ia berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju."

Kai menceritakan kronologis Hyeri yang berubah karena menyembuhkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit curiga Hyeri memiliki Black diamond. Tetapi, Sehun tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Black diamond dalam tubuh atau ada di sekitar Hyeri. Begitupun dengan Kai. Hal itu sangat janggal menurutnya.

"Sebentar.. ada satu cara membuktikan dia memiliki Black diamond atau tidak. Ibuku pernah menggunakan Black Diamond dan ada pada bagian lehernya timbul sebuah ukiran berlian hitam. Aku akan mengeceknya." Sehun mendekati Hyeri dan menyibakkan rambutnya. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak ada ukiran yang ia maksud.

"Kekuatan Hyeri kemungkinan disegel dan ia tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan penuh. Mungkin saja karena hal itu membuat ukiran tersebut tidak ada. Bagaimana menurut tuan?" Sehun mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Kai.

"Atau kemungkinan ibuku menikah dengan bukan manusia sehingga memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mirip dengan Black diamond. Sehingga kita mengira bahwa Hyeri memiliki Black Diamond tersebut." Kai mengangguk dan ikut menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Cari suku yang memiliki kekuatan mirip dengan Black Diamond atau ciri khasnya seperti Black diamond. Aku menduga kekuatan suku Gumiho yang bisa berubah terus sangat mirip dengan Black Diamond. Tolong cari, Kai!" Kai mengangguk. Ia menghilang dan menyisakan Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Hyeri.

"Hyeri, gomawoyo." Sehun menunduk dan mengecup kening Hyeri.

Segerombolan vampir dengan tudung topi berkeliaran di tengah kota. Mereka berlompatan dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya. Mereka berhenti dan mencium bau yang ia rasa sangat manis. Mereka kembali berlompatan dan mencari bau darah tersebut.

"Mari kita berpesta, teman-teman." Para vampir itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi tajamnya. Mereka berpencar dan membuat kerusuhan di tengah dunia manusia.

"Aaarghhhh!" Suara teriakan melengking memenuhi malam yang akan penuh dengan teriakan bersahut-sahutan. Para vampir mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing untuk menggigit atau membunuh para manusia setengah vampir hingga habis tak bersisa. Para vampir ini tidak mengenal ampun. Mereka membunuh semua yang memiliki darah manis karena darah manis adalah ciri khas keluarga manusia setengah vampir. Indra penciuman mereka yang kuat sangat membantu mereka dalam menemukan para manusia setengah vampir yang kini bersembunyi ketakutan sambil mencoba menghapus aroma darah mereka.

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya manusia setengah vampir yang memiliki darah manis sedangkan manusia lainnya tidak memiliki darah manis? Hal itu karena darah manusia setengah vampir merupakan pencampuran darah manusia yang rasanya tidak manis dengan darah vampir yang umumnya manis. Hal ini membuat darah mereka bercampur dan tentu saja darah vampir lebih kuat dari darah manusia sehingga melebur dan menjadikan darah manusia setengah vampir manis.

Lengkingan, teriakan kesakitan menjadi musik tersendiri untuk para vampir yang kini 'berpesta'. Salah satu dari mereka berpencar dan menemukan rumah Hyeri.

Vampir itu mengintip jendela rumah Hyeri dan mendapati Hyeri tertidur pulas. Bibirnya tersenyum sambil memamerkan taringnya yang siap mengoyak leher Hyeri. Vampir itu dengan hati-hati masuk ke kamar Hyeri tetapi ia tidak menyadari ada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan Kai yang berjaga di kegelapan. Vampir itu hanya melihat di satu titik yaitu Hyeri. Padahal, disamping Hyeri, Sehun tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Mata vampir itu berubah menjadi merah.

Gigi taringnya mulai mendekati leher Hyeri. Kai yang berjaga di kegelapan langsung mendorong vampir tersebut ke tembok. Tembok kamar Hyeri berlubang akibat hantaman tersebut. Sehun dan Hyeri terbangun karena suara hantaman tersebut.

Melihat ada seorang vampir yang masuk ke kamar Hyeri, Sehun segera melindungi Hyeri di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap tajam vampir yang kini sedang ditangani oleh Kai. Tangannya diam-diam membentuk pusaran angin dan diarahkan pada vampir itu.

Vampir itu yang lengah karena tidak menyadari adanya Sehun, terkena pusaran angin Sehun. Tubuhnya berputar dalam pusaran angin tersebut. Angin itu keluar dari jendela kamar Hyeri.

Angin itu semakin mengikat vampir itu sehingga vampir itu mulai berteriak kesakitan. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat dari pusaran angin tersebut.

Blaaarrr...

Angin itu meledakkan tubuh vampir itu sehingga tubuh vampir itu berserakan dan berpencar ke seluruh arah. Angin yang tadi meledakkan vampir itu kembali kepada Sehun dan menghilang.

"Dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi." Sehun mengecup kening Hyeri dan memintanya untuk tidur kembali. Hyeri menurut dan kembali tertidur.

"Bagaimana bisa vampir itu masuk dan kau tidak menyadarinya?!" Ucap Sehun kasar.

"Vampir itu dari klan bunyi, tuan. Aku kenal mereka. Mereka tidak akan mengeluarkan suara ketika sedang melakukan tugas yang diberikan. Oleh karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia masuk kemari karena suara yang ia timbulkan sangat kecil. Selain itu, ia memiliki kemampuan bayangan sehingga ia bisa bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika wajahnya terkena cahaya bulan purnama dan aku langsung menyerangnya. Maafkan aku, tuan." Sehun mengangguk dan meminta maaf pada Kai karena memarahinya secara sepihak.

"Menurutmu siapa dalang yang menyuruh mereka melakukan hal ini? Bukankah pembunuhan manusia setengah vampir baru dilaksanakan setelah bulan purnama?" Ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Selain itu, perlindungan di rumah ini aku sudah perkuat sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menganggu adikku. Tetapi, kenapa vampir rendahan itu bisa masuk? Apa dalang di balik semua ini untuk mencari keberadaan adikku? Park Chanyeol pasti dalang di balik semua ini." Geram Sehun. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, keamanan Hyeri sangat penting karena ia sendiri tidak tahu Hyeri memiliki black diamond atau tidak.

"Aku akan coba cari tahu, tuan." Sehun mengangguk dan meminta Kai untuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kai tiba di perbatasan dunia vampir dan dunia manusia. Ia belum masuk kesana. Ia berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke dunia manusia. Sebuah ingatan membuatnya sedih dan ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai di dunia manusia karena ulahnya sendiri.

 **( Flashback On )**

"Oppa..lepaskan aku! Hiks..hiks.." Kai mencengkram tangan seorang yeoja cantik dengan name tag 'Jung Hyunbin'. Mata Kai memerah. Ia berusaha untuk sadar bahwa di hadapannya ini yeoja yang ia cintai selama ini tetapi rasa haus akan darah yang semakin membakar dirinya membuatnya gelap mata.

"Oppaa.. aku mohon.. aku ini yeojachingumu.." Hyunbin berusaha menyadarkan Kai. Ia tahu resikonya akan seperti ini. Ia jatuh dan lututnya berdarah. Tepat saat itu, Kai datang dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Tubuhnya sempoyongan.

Melihat keadaan Kai yang belum meminum darah, Hyunbin mendekati Kai. Aroma darah Hyunbin yang berasal dari luka di lututnya membuat jiwa vampir Kai memberontak. Mata Kai memerah. Ia mencengkram keras kemeja untuk mengalahkan rasa hausnya akan darah yang semakin memuncak.

Kai mendorong Hyunbin ke tembok. Taringnya keluar dengan sendirinya karena insting vampirnya. Matanya sendiri berubah menjadi merah gelap. Hyunbin memberontak dalam cengkraman Kai.

"Aku belum mau mati, Kai!" Hyunbin juga seorang manusia yang jelas takut akan kematian, walaupun di hadapannya kini adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

Kai melepas cengkraman tangannya. Wajahnya mengendur. Matanya mulai berubah menjadi hitam tetapi kadang kembali berwarna merah.

"Kai, gwenchana? Kenapa kau belum berburu kemarin?" Hyunbin memberikan sedikit darahnya pada Kai. Ia menatap Kai cemas tanpa sadar Kai semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap darah Hyunbin karena ia memberikan darahnya.

Kai mendorong keras Hyunbin dan langsung menyerang leherya. Taring tajamnya mengoyak leher Hyunbin. Semua perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya entah kemana hilang. Akal sehatnya juga hilang bersamaan dengan rasa haus yang semakin menyiksanya.

Hyunbin berteriak meminta tolong tetapi ia sadar tidak akan ada satupun yang mau menolongnya. Ia membiarkan Kai menghisap darahnya. Tangannya terbata-bata mengusap rambut Kai.

"A-aku m-m-mencintaimu, Kai." Tangan Hyunbin terkulai lemas. Kai melepaskan gigitannya. Matanya berubah hitam.

"Hyunbin!" Kai memeluk erat tubuh Hyunbin. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa hausnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. mianhae.."

 **( Flashback Off )**

"Oppa.." Kai menengok ke belakang dan terkejut melihat seorang yeoja dengan ikat rambut dua yang lucu.

"Jung Hyunbin..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Black Diamond Chapter 4**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mystery

Main Cast :

· Shin Hyeri

· Oh Sehun

Additional Cast :

· Bobby

· EXO Member

Happy Reading😀

Preview

"Oppa.." Kai menengok ke belakang dan terkejut melihat seorang yeoja dengan ikat rambut dua yang lucu.

"Jung Hyunbin..."

Kai menatap Hyunbin dengan tatapan hangat. Ia sungguh rindu dengan yeoja cantik di hadapannya ini. Langkah kakinya mendekati yeoja yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat mendiami hatinya.

"Kau s-selamat? M-mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud.." Kai membelai wajah Hyunbin. Namun, Hyunbin semakin menjauhi Kai. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan takut.

"Jangan dekati aku, oppa. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah berhubungan. Aku takut kau mengulangi hal yang sama padaku. Aku pernah berada di ambang maut, oppa. Aku tak mau lagi." Hyunbin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menatap Kai dengan sedih. Tatapan matanya meminta Kai untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kembali kemari jika kau tidak mau kembali padaku? Hingga detik ini, aku masih mencintaimu. Apakah kau tidak mengerti akan hal itu? Jika hal itu memang maumu, aku akan menjauhimu dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Ucap Kai dengan dingin. Kai menghilang di depan Hyunbin dengan perasaan kecewa.

Hyunbin tersenyum licik. Ia berubah menjadi sosok Luhan. Ia bukan Hyunbin. Ia hanya ingin menjatuhkan mental Kai karena Kai pernah membuat dirinya jauh dari Sehun juga. Setelah puas mengerjai Kai, Luhan menghilang dari sana. Ia akan melanjutkan misinya ke arah yang lebih besar. Melenyapkan saudara Sehun.

Kai tiba di dunia vampir. Perasaan kecewa masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia tidak mengira Hyunbin masih hidup dan ia ketakutan dengan dirinya. Kai duduk di lorong gelap. Beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Hei, apakah itu Tuan Kai?" Kai melirik beberapa pelayan vampir yang menatap dirinya dengan kagum. Kai mendecih kesal sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu.

Kai masuk ke kamar miliknya sendiri di benteng vampir. Ia menghancurkan apa saja yang ia lihat karena kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang ia terima. Ia melempar sebuah cermin besar sehingga suaranya bergema cukup keras di ruangannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Kai merapikan pakaiannya dan menetralkan wajahnya. Ia melenyapkan barang-barang yang ia hancurkan di kamar sehingga kamar itu terlihat kosong tidak berpenghuni.

Kai membuka pintunya dan ia menatap orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Tuan Kris.." Kai mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan pintu kamarnya hingga tak terlihat. Ia tak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Kris terdengar.

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan Kris?" Kai duduk di sofa yang sedikit retak karena ulahnya. Kris tersenyum miring padanya. Ia membetulkan letak jasnya dan sedikit mendekati wajah Kai.

"Aku tahu siapa yang mengerahkan pasukan vampir untuk menyerang manusia setengah vampir. Bukankah hal itu yang kau cari selama ini?" Wajah Kai mengeras. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan terkejut. Tangannya ia kepalkan seerat mungkin hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Kris. Aku tak butuh informasi darimu." Kai hendak bergegas pergi. Namun, sebuah rantai api mengikat kakinya dan membuat dirinya terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku datang kesini bermaksud baik tetapi kau sepertinya tidak mengindahkannya. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku karena peristiwa itu. Hei, teman. Ini sudah hampir 1 abad. Apakah kau akan tetap membenciku? Wajahmu menunjukkan kau masih tetap membenciku. Baiklah, aku tidak mau basa-basi. Luhan yang melakukan semua ini. Kini, ia bersekutu dengan Chanyeol. Entah kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Setidaknya, aku telah memberitahumu." Kris tersenyum miring dengan smirk kemenangan di wajahnya. Lalu, ia berubah menjadi seekor naga api dan menghilang. Rantai yang mengikat kaki Kai pun juga lenyap bersamaan dengan hilangnya Kris.

"Benarkah semua ini yang dilakukan oleh Luhan? Kenapa dia tega menyakiti saudara adiknya sendiri?" Kai berdiri dan langsung hilang dari kamarnya.

"Cih.. Kris bodoh.. kau harusnya tidak memberitahunya.. memang apa untungnya sih memberitahu Kai? Rencanaku gagal total. Aku harus membunuh Kai." Luhan mendengar semua pembicaraan Kai dan Kris. Berkat kekuatan istimewa yang ia miliki, ia bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain walaupun tertutup apapun dan Kris dengan bodohnya memikirkan semua pembicaraannya dengan Kai.

Luhan dan Kris berteman sejak dulu. Apa yang diketahui Luhan ataupun Kris pasti dibicarakan satu sama lain termasuk dengan peristiwa penyerangan manusia setengah vampir yang direncanakan oleh Luhan dengan baik. Tak disangka, Kris menceritakan semua itu kepada Kai yang notabene penjaga Sehun. Ia jamin Sehun akan membunuhnya ketika bertemu dengannya. Entah apa yang di otak Kris sehingga ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Kai.

"Kris bodoh! Apa sih yang ada di otaknya? Dungu sekali! Brengsek!" Dumel Luhan tidak jelas. Ia tidak sadar dirinya melewati Kai yang hendak pergi dari benteng vampir untuk menemui Sehun. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dengan Kai yang menoleh pada dirinya.

"Aku baru saja mau menemuimu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum miring. Kai mengeratkan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Benarkah kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" Luhan tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kai. Ia mendekati Kai dan masih dengan tersenyum, ia mengelus wajah Kai.

"H-hyunbin?" Kai terperanjat melihat Luhan berubah menjadi Hyunbin. Ia menjauhi Hyunbin yang kini membawa pisau perak untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku mau membunuhmu, oppa. Aku benci padamu." Hati Kai seakan teriris melihat Hyunbin menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Padahal, ia sendiri tahu bahwa di hadapannya ini bukanlah Hyunbin melainkan Luhan yang menyamar. Tetapi, mata Kai seakan dibutakan dengan penyesalan tak terhingga yang membunuh yeojachingunya sendiri.

"Bunuh aku!" Teriak Kai parau. Ia menjatuhkan diri di depan Hyunbin. Matanya menatap Hyunbin dengan kesedihan paling dalam. Hyunbin yang sebenarnya adalah Luhan mendekati Kai yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Ia mengangkat pisau perak dan hendak menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke kepala Kai.

"Hyung!" Suara Sehun membuat gerakan Hyunbin terhenti. Hyunbin merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi Luhan. Ia menatap sinis adiknya dan kembali berusaha menyakiti Kai.

"Lepaskan pengendali pikiranmu, hyung." Teriak Sehun. Luhan sambil mendecak kesal melepaskan pengendali pikirannya. Padahal, ia berhasil meyakinkan Kai bahwa dirinya adalah Hyunbin yang sangat membencinya saat ini. Ia menatap adiknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Kai tersadar dari pengendali pikiran Luhan. Ia berdiri dan hendak menyerang Luhan namun sebuah kristal membelenggu tangan dan kakinya. Ia melihat tangan Luhan menggerakkan kristal tersebut dengan jarinya. Kai mendecak kesal sebelum ia melihat Sehun.

"Tuan.." Kai berusaha membungkuk. Namun, cengkraman dari kristal tersebut sangat kuat hingga tubuhnya juga kesulitan untuk bergerak. Sehun melihat Kai dibelenggu oleh Luhan. Ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang Luhan. Saudara tak lagi penting dalam pertarungan.

"Aku sudah minta padamu untuk melepaskan Kai. Kenapa kau menyerangnya? Dia tidak berbuat salah padamu." Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha mengelak dari serangan bola kristal milik Luhan. Luhan menggertakkan bibirnya kesal. Ia membuat sebuah kristal yang besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun. Sehun terperangkap dalam kristal tersebut. Kristal itu terbang tinggi dan dengan sadisnya Luhan membuat beberapa pisau perak yang ditujukan ke kristal tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau mau meminta maaf padaku, Hun. Kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua karena aku tak suka melihat kau dekat dengan Hyeri. Aku cemburu. Dulu, kau selalu bersamaku kemanapun kau berada. Kenapa kini kau menjauhiku? Jauhi Hyeri, Sehun. Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah itu." Sehun menggeleng keras. Aura hitam yang ia tahan sejak tadi keluar begitu saja. Aura itu menekan kristal yang dibuat Luhan dan meledakkannya begitu saja. Sehun jatuh ke lantai dengan mata memerah sempurna. Sayap hitam legamnya membuat dirinya terbang dengan anggun. Sehun menatap tajam Luhan dengan gumpalan hitam yang berada di tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Tuan. Kau bisa menyakiti saudaramu sendiri." Teriak Kai. Luhan melirik sekilas Kai yang berteriak pada Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai.

Sehun melempar gumpalan hitam tersebut ke arah Luhan. Luhan dengan gesit menghindar. Gumpalan hitam tersebut mengenai tembok di belakangnya hingga membuat tembok hancur rata. Luhan menatap hancurnya tembok tersebut dengan aneh.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu?" Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Luhan. Ia kembali melempar gumpalan hitam tersebut berulang-ulang. Luhan beberapa kali menghindar dari gumpalan hitam tersebut. Jubah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena gumpalan hitam tersebut hingga melepuh. Kemampuan regenerasi Luhan tidak mampu bekerja dengan baik karena gumpalan hitam tersebut mulai menghancurkan bagian lainnya.

"Ck!" Luhan menghilang dalam kristal bola. Jika ia terus bertarung dengan Sehun, nyawanya akan terancam. Belenggu yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Kai hilang. Kai berusaha mengendalikan Sehun dengan kekuatannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aura hitam yang menyelimuti Sehun menghilang. Mata Sehun berubah kembali menjadi ungu. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tubuhnya dipapah oleh Kai.

"Tuan, gwenchanayo?" Sehun mengangguk lemah. Setiap menggunakan kekuatan ini, Sehun akan merasa benar-benar lelah. Kai memapah Sehun dan membawanya pergi.

"Ck! Aku melewatkan pertarungan dua bersaudara!" Ucap Chanyeol.

Hyeri masih tertidur ketika suara gaduh ada di kamarnya. Dengan setengah menguap, ia bangun dan terkejut karena kedatangan Kai dan Sehun. Ia buru-buru mendekati Sehun yang wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Oppa, gwenchanayo?" Sehun mengangguk lemah. Kai membawa Sehun ke tempat tidur milik Hyeri. Hyeri melirik Kai meminta penjelasannya.

"Ia diserang hyungnya sendiri, Tuan Luhan." Ucap Kai. Hyeri menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan membiarkannya beristirahat.

"Kai-ssi, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa setiap dia datang kemari ia selalu dalam keadaan sakit?" Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hyeri mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang. Ia beberapa kali membetulkan letak bantal Sehun karena posisinya kurang pas.

"Mian jika saya boleh bertanya, Tuan Baekhyun dimana? Saya tidak merasakan kehadirannya disini. Bukankah ketika saya pergi, dia berada disini?" Hyeri menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan serius.

"Baekhyun-ssi pergi ke benteng vampir untuk menemui Chanyeol-ssi. Apakah ada hal yang sangat serius karena wajah Baekhyun-ssi sangat serius?" Ekspresi Kai tidak bisa ditebak. Dengan sekejap, ia menghilang dari pandangan Hyeri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia vampir?"

Baekhyun tiba di benteng vampir. Wajah tampannya tergurat rasa amarah yang memuncak. Ia berusaha menekan kemarahannya dengan baik namun selalu gagal. Wajah Chanyeol dengan senyuman kemenangannya selalu membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu meremehkan Sehun.

"Kemana Tuan Chanyeol?" Untunglah, Baekhyun masih bisa sedikit menjaga tata krama kepada vampir lain. Hanya sedikit saja. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya dihiasi senyuman yang melelehkan setiap yeoja di bumi, kini berhiaskan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Molla, Tuan Baek. Terakhir saya melihatnya di lorong ketika sebuah pertarungan antara Tuan Sehun dan Luhan terjadi setelah itu ia menghilang." Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Pertarungan antara Sehun dan Luhan? Ada apa lagi di antara mereka berdua? Bukankah hubungan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah?

"Tuan Baekhyun.." Kai muncul di belakang Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke belakang dan menghilang bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kai dan Baekhyun? Hm.. menarik.." Chanyeol memanggil vampir yang tadi ditanyai mengenai keberadaan dirinya. Vampir tersebut menceritakan dengan detail apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil menepuk bahunya. Namun, sebuah api muncul di tangan Chanyeol dan membakar habis vampir tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka dengan vampir yang banyak bicara." Chanyeol menghilang di balik api.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk menemui Chanyeol?" Teriak Baekhyun. Kai menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau akan kalah melawan Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Tuan Sehun ketika dirinya kehilanganmu? Ia sudah cukup menderita dengan kehilangan ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang sekarat. Apa kau mau menambah bebannya lagi?" Baekhyun menunduk mendengar penjelasan Kai. Penjelasan Kai masuk akal. Baekhyun tidak bisa menuruti egonya sendiri. Ia juga harus mementingkan perasaan orang lain yang mempedulikan dirinya.

"Lalu, aku ingin bertanya. Seorang vampir memberitahuku terjadi pertarungan antara Sehun dan Luhan? Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi? Berikan penjelasan, Kai." Raut wajah Baekhyun yang bingung dan penasaran membuat Kai cukup bingung juga untuk menjelaskannya *lah*

"Semua berawal dari pertemuanku dengan Kris. Kris memberitahuku bahwa Luhan yang mengerahkan para vampir untuk membasmi manusia setengah vampir dengan tujuan untuk mencari Hyeri. Setelah hal itu, aku pergi dari kamar dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi Hyunbin dan mengendalikan pikiranku supaya aku mengenali di hadapanku adalah Hyunbin bukan Luhan. Sungguh bodoh aku tertipu seperti itu. Tuan Sehun datang dan menolongku hingga terjadilah pertarungan tersebut. Tuan Sehun kembali melepaskan aura hitam tersebut. Entahlah sepertinya sulit untuk mengendalikan aura hitam tersebut kalau Tuan Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk mengendalikannya." Ucap Kai panjang lebar. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Darimana Tuan Kris mengetahui Luhan adalah dalang di balik semua penyerangan ini? Satu hal lagi, Tuan Kris dengan baik hatinya memberitahumu yang notabene penjaga Sehun. Baiklah, ini cukup aneh dan aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan masalah ini." Kai mengendikkan bahunya. Ia juga tidak mengerti padahal selama ini hubungan mereka dapat dikatakan sangat buruk. Bahkan, untuk bertatap muka saja tidak mau tetapi tiba-tiba Kris seperti pahlawan di siang bolong mendatanginya dan menawarkan bantuannya.

"Apakah Sehun tahu mengenai hal ini?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia belum memberitahu Sehun karena ia tidak mau Sehun memusuhi saudaranya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja tuan mengetahuinya sendiri. Jika saya yang memberitahunya, pasti hatinya akan kembali sakit mendengar hyungnya berkhianat." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kai.

Tubuh Luhan belum pulih benar. Aura hitam yang menyerangnya membuatnya lemah dan tidak berdaya. Walaupun aura hitam tersebut telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari diri Luhan, tetapi Luhan masih bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Tuan Luhan, Tuan Chanyeol ingin menemui anda." Luhan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum justru membuat tubuh Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tuan Luhan? Kudengar kau bertarung dengan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Luhan meneguk ludahnya berat. Gaya bicara Chanyeol yang terkesan santai malah membuat dirinya merasakan ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Nan gwenchana, Tuan Chanyeol. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Ia mencengkram erat pundak Luhan hingga pundaknya terasa terbakar karena kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Ughh~" Luhan menahan kesakitan. Ia mencengkram tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha melepaskannya dari pundaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Apakah aku memintamu untuk mengalami kegagalan, Tuan Luhan? Bahkan hingga kini kau belum juga membunuh saudara Sehun tersebut. Apakah sulit untuk melenyapkan manusia setengah vampir? Jika Tuan merasa hal ini sangat sulit, aku yang akan langsung bertindak." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Luhan. Kemampuan regenerasi Luhan segera menutupi luka tersebut hingga tidak berbekas. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin pula.

"Kau kira menangkap seseorang yang dilindungi oleh Sehun akan semudah itu? Aku tahu sifat Sehun seperti apa, Tuan Chanyeol dan aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi, tanganmu tidak perlu terkotori dengan darah manusia setengah vampir." Bibir Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. Kali ini, ia akan melepaskan Luhan karena menurutnya namja mungil ini masih berguna untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memberimu kesempatan. Apabila kau gagal, jangan harap kau masih bisa hidup." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dan menghilang dari ruangan Luhan.

"Ck! Ini semua karena Kris bodoh itu! Aku harus menemuinya." Luhan berdiri dan menghilang dari ruangannya.

Sehun masih terbaring pucat. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung terus menetes di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan bibirnya bergetar pelan. Hyeri semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun yang memburuk menurutnya. Ia ingin menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya karena sempat berhasil tetapi Kai melarangnya. Entah alasan apa hingga Kai sekarang selalu melarangnya menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia berkata pada Hyeri kekuatannya sangat berbahaya. Namun, ucapan Kai tetap tidak dimengerti Hyeri. Kekuatannya berbahaya? Benarkah begitu?

"Uggghhh~" Hyeri mengusap pelipis Sehun yang tiada henti mengeluarkan keringat. Ia bertambah khawatir karena Sehun terus mengeluarkan erangan. Kai tidak berada disini bersamanya lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Dingin.." Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Hyeri. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Hyeri dan memindahkan tubuhnya tepat di sampingnya. Deru nafas Sehun yang tidak beraturan menerpa wajah cantik Hyeri. Jantung Hyeri seakan melompat keluar. Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kesenangan yang ia alami saat ini.

Tubuh Sehun semakin memeluk erat Hyeri. Wajah Sehun kini hampir tidak berjarak lagi. Tangan dinginnya menelusup ke balik sweater yang dikenakan Hyeri untuk mencari kehangatan dan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Hyeri.." Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka. Mata ungunya terpancar dengan indah walaupun sedikit sayu. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipisnya. Deru nafasnya kembali normal walau sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Entah sadar atau tidak Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut. Rona merah bersemu indah di pipi Hyeri. Bibir mungil Hyeri tidak berkutik ketika bibir Sehun membungkamnya. Bibir Sehun menyapu bersih bibir mungil Hyeri. Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir di bawah bibir mereka. Sehun mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam bibir Hyeri. Lidah Sehun tak henti mengajak lidah Hyeri untuk 'berperang' dan tentu kita tahu siapa pemenangnya. Sehun melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Hyeri dengan mata setengah sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sohyun." Ucap Sehun. Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Sehun kembali terlelap tidur. Hati Hyeri seakan nyeri. Siapa Sohyun? Kenapa hati Hyeri seakan tertohok dengan ucapan Sehun? Dia ini adiknya dan kenapa pula ia harus cemburu? Sehun tentu saja boleh memiliki seorang kekasih. Apalagi dengan kepribadian dan wajahnya yang tampan, semua yeoja pasti akan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Hyeri kini merasakan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya? Sehun ini kakaknya. Sadarlah, Hyeri! Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa memilikinya. Bulir air mata jatuh tanpa henti. Mengalir indah di pipi Hyeri.

Langit malam seakan mengerti kesedihan Hyeri. Bintang-bintang menghilang dan hanya menyisakan gelapnya langit diliputi beberapa awan hitam menggantung seakan mengetahui kesedihan seorang yeoja yang menangis pilu di hadapan orang yang ia cintai. Burung-burung ikut bernyanyi pilu seiring dengan tangisan Hyeri yang menjadi.

Luhan menemui Kris dengan emosi yang berada tepat di kepalanya. Ia membuka ruangan Kris dengan kasar dan mengobrak-abrik seisi ruangannya tetapi ia tidak menemukan sang empunya pemilik ruangan ini.

"Dimana orang itu?" Teriak Luhan. Beberapa pelayan Kris menatap Luhan dengan ketakutan. Luhan mendekati salah satu pelayan dan mencekik lehernya cukup kuat.

"Dimana Kris?" Pelayan tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu keberadaan Kris. Luhan melempar asal pelayan tersebut ke tembok. Pelayan tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Luhan kembali melukai beberapa pelayan Kris tetapi semua bungkam dengan keberadaan Kris.

"Jangan melukai pelayanku seperti itu hanya untuk mencariku, teman. Apakah kau begitu merindukanku hingga menghancurkan ruangan milikku?" Kris berujar dengan santai. Ia membantu beberapa pelayannya yang tidak bisa berdiri karena ulah Luhan. Luhan semakin kesal melihat Kris tetap santai saja walaupun kini ia berada dalam masalah besar.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kris. Aku akan menghabisimu!" Luhan bergerak cepat. Tangan-tangannya membentuk puluhan bola kristal dan melemparkannya ke arah Kris. Kris dengan mudah menghindarinya. Luhan semakin kesal dengan Kris yang seakan-akan meremehkan dirinya.

"Ck! Kau membuatku kesal, Luhan!" Kris membuat sebuah rantai api dan mengikat Luhan ke dinding. Luhan meringis kesakitan karena rantai tersebut benar-benar mengikat kuat dirinya. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga belum pulih benar karena diserang Sehun dan Chanyeol dan ia menggunakan kekuatannya dalam skala besar. Alhasil, dirinya tidak bisa berkelit dari serangan rantai milik Kris.

"Kau datang kesini tanpa persiapan dan membuat kekacauan. Apakah tindakanmu ini termasuk tindakan terhormat untuk kalangan bangsawan seperti kita?" Ucap Kris tajam. Ia memukul dinding di sebelah Luhan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu maksudmu kesini untuk apa. Alasanku simple. Aku memiliki rencana lain untuk menghancurkan Sehun dan menurutku kau tak perlu terlibat karena aku yakin kau akan sangat melindungi adikmu tersebut. Aku beruntung sekali ya, membuat dirimu dan Sehun terpecah seperti ini. Hal ini sudah kunantikan selama beberapa abad dan akhirnya aku bisa memecah belah keturunan keluarga Oh. Dengan perpecahan ini, aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku dengan lancar. Tetapi, karena kau mengetahui semua rencanaku, lebih baik kau kubereskan dulu." Kris membuat bola api yang besar dan mengurung Luhan di dalamnya. Kekuatan Luhan terkunci di dalam bola api tersebut. Tubuh Luhan juga akan mulai lemas setelah beberapa hari dikurung dalam bola tersebut karena tingkat kepanasannya sangat tinggi. Kris tertawa mengejek ketidakberdayaan Luhan. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan membuat ruangan tersebut tidak terlihat.

"Sehun..tolong aku!"

Kai dan Baekhyun datang ke rumah Hyeri. Tetapi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Hyeri. Mereka hanya menemukan Sehun yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa pakaian Hyeri juga menghilang dari lemari pakaian.

"Ini gawat! Sehun bisa marah besar ketika mengetahui Hyeri pergi dari rumah ini." Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya berat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun marah besar dan menghancurkan rumah ini. Ia menatap Kai dengan cemas.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kita harus mencari Hyeri sebelum Sehun pulih sepenuhnya." Ucap Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kai.

Hyeri berjalan tak tentu arah. Beberapa pejalan kaki melihatnya dan mengejeknya. Hyeri tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia hanya berjalan terus menerus.

Kringgg...

Hyeri masuk ke cafe milik Bobby. Bobby melihatnya dan menyapanya dengan ceria. Namun, Hyeri hanya menyapa seadanya saja. Hal ini membuat Bobby khawatir dengan keadaan Hyeri.

"Apakah kau sakit? Apakah kau disakiti Sehun? Harusnya aku tinggal bersamamu tetapi vampir-vampir itu melarangku dan membuat pelindung yang kuat di rumah itu. Cih.. pelindungnya membuatku muak untuk datang kesana. Tetapi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Hyeri hanya diam saja. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Bobby dan meminta Bobby untuk diam. Ia hanya butuh sandaran ketika ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku untuk sementara waktu. Aku tak tahu masalahmu dengan para vampir itu tetapi aku harap semua baik-baik saja." Hyeri mengangguk. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Hanya kepada Bobby saja, ia bisa bersandar. Bobby mengusap kepala Hyeri dengan lembut.

"Ck! Dimana kau Hyeri? Kenapa sulit sekali mencarimu?" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Mereka sudah beberapa kali mengitari kota Seoul. Tetapi, mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Hyeri.

"Auranya juga tidak terdeteksi olehku. Ini aneh. Aku juga hafal betul aroma tubuhnya tetapi aku juga tidak berhasil menemukannya." Ucap Kai. Mereka berdua kini sedang terbang di langit. Beruntunglah, para manusia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai dan Baekhyun karena hujan sangat deras.

"Kau ingat si indigo itu? Aku mempunyai firasat dia bersamanya." Ucap Baekhyun. Kai menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua segera melesat ke arah cafe milik Bobby.

"Hm.. Hyeri menghilang? Ini berita bagus. Aku harus menemukannya lebih dahulu." Seorang vampir dengan mata merahnya tersenyum sinis menatap kepergian Kai dan Baekhyun. Ia mengepakkan sayap merahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dan langsung terbang menuju apartemen Bobby.

"Ahhh~ kita telah sampai. Ini apartemenku yang baru. Mian jika kecil sekali karena aku belum memiliki cukup uang untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar." Hyeri mengulas senyum manisnya. Ia mengusap bahu Bobby dan memintanya tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Menurutnya, tempat ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Desainnya minimalis dan tidak terlalu banyak barang yang memenuhi ruang tamu. Disana terdapat satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur. Selain itu, terdapat sebuah dapur yang cukup luas.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah dulu. Aku yang siapkan makanan nanti kau kubangunkan ketika makanan siap." Hyeri mengangguk. Kakinya benar-benar lelah setelah setengah hari berjalan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menaruh asal tasnya. Kamar bernuansa hitam putih dengan beberapa perabotan. Hm.. tidak buruk juga. Hyeri menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Beberapa kali ia menggeliat menyamankan posisinya.

"Shin Hyeri.." Merasa namanya terpanggil, Hyeri terbangun. Ia terkejut mendapati keberadaan seorang vampir dengan sayap merah menyala di punggungnya. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. Penampilan hitam merah yang mencolok dan rambutnya yang berantakan, menambah kesan maskulin dari vampir ini.

"Nuguya?" Hyeri merinding ketakutan. Aura yang berada di vampir ini menguar begitu saja dan menusuk leher Hyeri hingga terasa nyeri. Hyeri merasa vampir ini membahayakan dirinya. Ia berharap dalam hati vampir ini tidak berbuat yang buruk padanya.

"Jangan ketakutan, cantik. Namaku Jung Jungkook. Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu jika kau memberitahuku satu hal." Hyeri mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa yang diinginkan seorang vampir yang sempurna seperti dirinya dari seorang manusia lemah seperti Hyeri?

"Apakah kau mengetahui dimana Black Diamond?" Hyeri membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Black Diamond tetapi kenapa semua vampir selalu mengincarnya untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Mollayo." Jungkook tertawa keras. Auranya semakin mencekam dan dingin. Hyeri semakin menggigil ketakutan. Ia berharap Sehun datang dan memeluk dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu, nona Hyeri. Kau kira aku sebodoh itu? Sehun melindungimu habis-habisan bukan karena kau adiknya tetapi karena ia mencurigai kau memiliki Black Diamond. Kuberitahu satu hal ya. Sehun memiliki 2 adik sebenarnya yaitu Sohyun dan kau. Ibumu pasti tidak pernah memberitahumu karena Sohyun adalah pure vampir dan Sehun mencintai adiknya sendiri. Terkesan sangat bodoh tetapi karena status Sehun yang tinggi di antara vampir lain, hubungan mereka kandas karena banyak pihak tidak setuju. Suatu ketika, Sehun hampir terbunuh oleh kaum werewolf. Sohyun menyelamatkannya dan meninggal. Kejadian ini terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu sebelum kau lahir dan kami para vampir baru mengetahui dalam darah Sohyun terdapat gumpalan hitam Black diamond artinya Black diamond pernah disimpan oleh dirinya. Oleh karena itu, kami mencurigaimu memiliki Black Diamond tersebut dan kecurigaan kami semakin bertambah karena Sehun sangat menjagamu." Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar. Senyumnya semakin lebar mengetahui Hyeri semakin ketakutan. Ia terguncang dengan kenyataan ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan vampir. Belum cukupkah ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki vampir kini ia diberitahu sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki seorang eonni vampir?

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari bibir Hyeri. Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Hyeri.

"Aku adalah mantan sahabat Sehun." Jungkook mengecup leher Hyeri dan melompat keluar dari beranda. Sebuah pola rumit tercipta di leher jenjang Hyeri. Pola berwarna merah darah dengan kelopak mawar terikat seekor naga berwarna hitam. Hyeri tidak menyadari Jungkook membuat pola rumit itu ketika mengecup lehernya karena ia masih terkejut dan benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"Hyeri-ya... Apakah kau masih tertidur? Cepat bangun! Makanan sudah siap." Teriak Bobby. Hyeri turun dari kamar seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu seperti itu?" Hyeri mengulas senyum tipis seperti biasanya. Ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya karena ia tidak mau Bobby khawatir padanya.

"Bobby.. apakah aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan?" Bobby menghentikan gerak sumpitnya dan menatap Hyeri aneh.

"Kau anak tunggal, Hyeri-ya. Apakah kau sangat ingin memiliki seorang eonni?" Hyeri mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap Bobby dengan ulasan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya merasa memiliki seorang eonni sebelumnya."

Kai dan Baekhyun berhasil menemukan cafe milik Bobby. Tetapi sayangnya, cafe tersebut telah tutup dan disana tidak ada tercium aroma Hyeri. Mereka yakin Hyeri menghapus aromanya bersama indigo itu.

"Aigoo.. Sehun pasti sudah sadar dan mengamuk sepenuhnya." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap rembulan yang bersinar dari atas gedung.

"Bulannya aneh. Kenapa berwarna merah darah?" Kai ikut menatap bulan dan ikut merasakan kejanggalan dari sinar bulan tersebut.

"Bulan ini mengingatkanku akan Jungkook. Si vampir merah. Ck! Aku sungguh membencinya. Dia yang menyebabkan Sehun kehilangan Sohyun. Harusnya ia tidak mengerahkan kaum werewolf untuk menyerang Sehun?!" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Kai mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Setidaknya Jungkook sudah mati dan tidak akan bangkit lagi. Tetapi melihat bulan merah ini aku memiliki firasat Jungkook telah kembali." Ucap Kai. Bulan semerah darah ini benar-benar membuat aura di sekitarnya dingin dan mencekam. Apalagi dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Aku telah kembali Kai, Baekhyun." Kai dan Baekhyun berdiri dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Seorang vampir dengan sayap merah di punggungnya berlatarbelakang bulan merah menatap Kai dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jung Jungkook?!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Black Diamond Chapter 5**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt

Main Cast :

\- Shin Hyeri

\- Oh Sehun

Add Cast :

\- EXO Member

\- Bobby

\- Jung Jungkook

Happy Reading😀

"Jung Jungkook?!" Jungkook hanya tersenyum miring. Tangannya bermain-main dengan api sambil tersenyum kecil. Kai dan Baekhyun menatap tajam Jungkook yang seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Apa kau kira aku akan mati begitu saja? Kekuatan Sehun terlalu lemah setelah penyerangan werewolf itu. Dia tidak mungkin membuatku mati dengan tenaga sekecil itu." ejeknya. Jungkook memadamkan api di tangannya dan mulai menatap serius kedua vampir di hadapannya. Tangan Kai terkepal erat. Seberkas memori datang satu persatu membuat rol film berputar di kepalanya.

 **( Flashback On)**

Sehun diserang oleh segerombolan werewolf dari berbagai arah. Sehun benar-benar tidak siap dengan kedatangan para werewolf yang mengamuk ini. Werewolf-werewolf ini sangat ganas. Sehun mengalami luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sekilas, ia melihat siapa yang menjadi dalang di balik penyerangan ini. Matanya yang kabur melihat Jungkook sahabatnya berdiri sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Asap hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membuat werewolf yang mendekatinya menggelepar dan mati. Jungkook mulai panik melihat pasukan werewolfnya satu persatu mati tak berdaya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa ialah Jungkook. Mata Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. Luka-lukanya sembuh kembali setelah asap-asap itu memasuki tubuhnya. Jungkook sempat takjub lalu kembali waspada.

Serangan datang satu persatu. Jungkook dengan lincah menghindari asap-asap hitam yang menuju ke arahnya. Dalam hal kecepatan memang Jungkook tidak ada duanya. Ia menghindar terus hingga satu asap yang datang dari arah bawah mengenai dadanya. Jungkook terjatuh dan darah segar keluar dari bibirnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kemampuan regenerasinya tidak bekerja sama sekali.

Satu asap datang kembali dan membalut tubuh Jungkook dalam kegelapan. Jungkook berteriak kesakitan. Asap itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan menggerogoti organ-organ sehatnya. Tubuhnya tidak berfungsi lagi dan ia tahu inilah ajalnya. Ia dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Uhuk~" Asap yang menyelubungi tubuh Jungkook menghilang dan tersisa suara Sehun yang terbatuk-batuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Sehun. Matanya mulai mengabur dan akhirnya ia jatuh di samping tubuh sahabatnya.

Takdir sepertinya berpihak pada Jungkook. Salah satu tetua werewolf datang menghampirinya dan membawanya ke dalam klan werewolf. Jungkook diobati untuk beberapa tahun lamanya. Akibat fatalnya ia tidak bisa melakukan regenerasinya dengan sempurna seperti saat ia menjadi vampir dahulu karena kemampuannya sudah bercampur dengan kemampuan werewolf yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun ia memiliki satu kelebihan seperti werewolf. Ia memiliki tubuh yang keras dan tidak dimasuki benda apapun termasuk pisau perak yang biasa digunakan untuk membunuh para vampir. Ia adalah satu-satunya vampir setengah werewolf.

Setelah beberapa tahun Jungkook benar-benar pulih dan kembali merencanakan penyerangan Sehun. Ia tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Sehun padahal keadaan Sehun terluka parah. Harga dirinya terluka. Kali ini ia merencanakannya dengan matang. Ia menggunakan kecerdasannya untuk menjebak Sehun dalam rencananya.

Di lain pihak, setelah Sehun diserang werewolf ia mendapati kabar Sohyun adiknya meninggal. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kematian adiknya yang sangat ia cintai. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar, Sohyun meninggal karena melindunginya dari serangan werewolf. Sohyun datang saat Sehun mulai terluka parah dan penglihatannya mulai kabur setelah pertarungannya dengan Jungkook. Saat itu Sehun terkapar di tanah tepat di samping Jungkook.

"Oppa.. Hiks.." Sohyun memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terkulai lemas. Tangannya bergetar mengusap pipi Sehun. Satu persatu luka di pipi Sehun mulai sembuh setelah tangan dingin Sohyun mengusapnya. Sohyun memiliki kelebihan seperti Lay. Ia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun dengan tangannya. Sohyun menyalurkan kekuatannya ke tubuh Sehun. Tubuh Sehun diselimuti cahaya putih dan luka-lukanya mulai tertutup.

Tanpa Sohyun sadari, seekor werewolf yang masih hidup datang menghampirinya dan membunuhnya. Gigi-gigi tajam werewolf itu mengoyak tubuh Sohyun dengan sadis hingga tidak berbentuk. Werewolf itu hendak menyerang Sehun namun sebuah cahaya mengenai tubuhnya dan membunuhnya seketika.

Baekhyun datang menghampiri Sehun dan membawanya ke istana sedangkan Kai terdiam sesaat mendapati potongan-potongan tubuh Sohyun di depannya. Ia menghiraukan keberadaan Jungkook yang sekarat. Ia hanya terpaku pada Sohyun. Wajah cantiknya tidak berbentuk lagi. Hanya ada kalung berleontin yang tersisa di samping tubuhnya yang tidak berbentuk. Kai mengambilnya dan membawanya ke istana.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sehun benar-benar menghilang untuk beberapa saat dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya dimana.

 **( Flashback Off)**

Baekhyun dan Kai benar-benar geram dengan kedatangan Jungkook. Mereka berdua mulai menyerang Jungkook bersamaan. Jungkook dengan lincah menghindar dari serangan Baekhyun dan Kai. Baekhyun dan Kai bukan tandingan Jungkook.

"Argghhh..~" Tangan Baekhyun terluka akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook. Ia melihat Jungkook dengan dingin. Sebuah cahaya berukuran besar meluncur ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tak sempat menghindar dan terkena cahaya itu. Darah segar keluar dari bibirnya namun ia tersenyum miring.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Tuan Baekhyun?" Jungkook mengeluarkan apinya dan menyerang Baekhyun serta Kai secara bersamaan. Kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Kukunya berubah panjang seperti cakar serigala. Ia menyerang Baekhyun dan Kai membabi buta.

"Kita harus pergi, Baek." telepati Kai. Baekhyun dan Kai berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum menghilang. Jungkook hanya mendecih kesal. Mainannya hilang begitu saja padahal lumayan seru.

"Setidaknya aku punya Hyeri. Mainanku yang baru." ucapnya. Jungkook melebarkan sayapnya dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun dan Kai tiba di istana dengan keadaan terluka parah. Mereka pergi ke ruangan Kai dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan luka mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu Jungkook masih hidup. Sial!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis kecil. Beberapa pelayan membantu Baekhyun mengobati lukanya. Kai mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jungkook masih hidup.

"Astaga... Kau tahu kita lupa mencari Hyeri. Sehun pasti terbangun dan nanti dia akan membunuh kita." Baekhyun kembali meringis ketika memaksakan untuk berdiri. Ia benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya tadi dan kemampuannya hanya dianggap remeh oleh Jungkook. Ia sebenarnya tahu sendiri kekuatannya tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Jungkook. Kekuatan Jungkook sebanding dengan kekuatan Sehun atau Chanyeol. Kekuatannya hanya secuil dari kekuatan mereka.

"Baekhyun, lebih baik kau sembuhkan dirimu dulu. Aku yang akan mencari Hyeri. Keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik." Kai mengepakkan sayapnya dan menghilang di hadapan Baekhyun.

Sehun telah terbangun dan tidak mendapati Hyeri maupun Kai. Ia mendecih sebal. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Ia mencoba untuk menelepati Kai beberapa kali namun tidak mendapat balasan. Ia juga menelepati Baekhyun namun sama saja. Dari balik bahunya muncul dua sayap hitam legam.

"Oppa.." Hyeri terkejut mendapati Sehun membuka sayapnya. Sehun menatap Hyeri sebentar lalu tersenyum kikuk. Ia mendekati Hyeri dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangannya mengusap kepala Hyeri dengan lembut

"Aku kira kau menghilang. Aku takut kehilanganmu." Hyeri tersenyum sedih. Apa sebegitu takutkah Sehun kehilangannya? Bukankah Sehun mencarinya untuk menemukan keberadaan Black diamond? Sehun menangkap kesedihan di wajah Hyeri namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Pikiran Hyeri tiba-tiba tidak bisa ia baca. Hanya kegelapan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu di kamar?" Hyeri tersenyum gugup. Ia tidak ada di rumah sejak tadi. Ia begitu terburu-buru kesini setelah dibawa oleh Kai.

 **( Flashback On)**

Kai menemukan apartemen Bobby dan langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk masuk ke rumah orang lain jika memiliki kekuatan teleportasi. Kai tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Bobby yang meneriakinya dan langsung masuk ke kamar Hyeri.

"Hyeri.." Hyeri menoleh dan mengusap air matanya perlahan. Kenyataan yang diberitahukan Jungkook benar-benar mengguncangnya.

"Kai apa aku memiliki eonni vampir?" Kai terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hyeri. Ia berpindah dan duduk di samping Hyeri. Sebuah pola rumit di leher Hyeri tertangkap mata Kai. Kai tahu ini ulah siapa. Jung Jungkook.

"Sebentar Hyeri.. Sebelum aku kemari apa ada vampir lain yang datang kemari?" Hyeri mengangguk. Dugaan Kai benar. Pola rumit ini milik Jungkook. Giginya bergemelatuk kesal. Ia menatap pola rumit ini dengan marah. Sepertinya Hyeri tidak menyadari ada sebuah tanda pola rumit ini di lehernya, melihat dari keadaannya yang masih terguncang.

"Kai tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Apa aku punya eonni?" Kai menatap Hyeri lalu mengangguk. Tubuh Hyeri lemas seketika.

"Tolong ceritakan tentang dia, Kai! Jebal.." Kai menghela nafasnya sebelum bercerita.

"Nona Sohyun adalah anak ketiga dari keturunan Oh. Anak pertama mereka adalah Oh Luhan lalu Oh Sehun dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Sohyun. Nona Sohyun adalah putri yang ceria. Bahkan nona tidak terlihat seperti vampir sama sekali. Kelebihannya terletak pada penyembuhannya yang sangat cepat. Nona bisa menyalurkan energinya untuk menyembuhkan siapapun itu. Tuan Sehun sangat menyayangi nona Sohyun hingga mencintainya. Hubungan mereka tidak direstui oleh siapapun. Namun tuan Sehun tidak peduli dan tetap membiarkan dirinya mencintai nona Sohyun. Hingga nona Sohyun meninggal setelah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam pertarungan dengan werewolf. Tuan Sehun menghilang untuk beberapa tahun dan setelah kembali ia menjadi pribadi dingin dan berbeda. Aku tidak mengenalinya lagi. Dahulu tuan Sehun hanyalah seorang vampir kuat yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan pribadinya sangat ramah. Semuanya berubah setelah nona Sohyun meninggal. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa mengubahnya kembali, Nona Hyeri." Hyeri mengulas senyumnya pada Kai.

"Nona Hyeri kau harus pulang sebelum Sehun bangun dan mencarimu." Hyeri baru teringat dengan Sehun. Ia mengesampingkan semua perasaannya dan mengikuti Kai.

"Pejamkan matamu dan nanti kau akan berada di dalam rumahmu okay?" Kai melebarkan sayapnya dan membungkus tubuhnya serta tubuh Hyeri lalu berteleportasi ke rumah Hyeri.

 **( Flashback Off)**

"Aku tadi baru saja selesai berbelanja ditemani Kai. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian, oppa. Aku tidak tahu kau akan terbangun secepat itu." ucap Hyeri mencari alasan. Matanya menatap gugup Sehun. Tangan Sehun menarik pinggang Hyeri dan membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajah Hyeri. Bibir Sehun melumat bibir Hyeri perlahan. Ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Sehun mendorong tubuh Hyeri ke arah dinding dan mendorong lidahnya semakin dalam mengeksplor mulut Hyeri.

"Hhh~ kau tahu aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu." Pipi Hyeri merona merah. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan melangkah ke arah balkon. Rambutnya berkibar diterpa angin. Sehun menangkap pola rumit di leher Hyeri dan dengan gerakan cepat menyentuh pola rumit itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Hyeri mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sehun. Sehun membawa Hyeri ke depan cermin dan membiarkannya mengetahui pola rumit yang ada di lehernya. Hyeri memutar ingatannya sesaat dan baru teringat dengan kehadiran vampir bernama Jungkook. Ia baru ingat Jungkook mencium lehernya ketika ia masih syok dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui.

"A-aku tidak tahu oppa.. Hiks..memang apa artinya pola ini? Apa aku akan mati? Apa ini menentukan akhir hidupku? Hikss.. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku masih ingin hidup bebas. Aku belum menikah dan aku masih..."

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Hyeri untuk menenangkannya. Ia memeluk Hyeri sesaat dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Kau masih tetap hidup tapi kau ditandai oleh vampir. Sepertinya tanda ini aku mengenalnya. Entah dimana.." Hyeri mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia bingung dengan penjelasan Sehun. Melihat wajah bingung Hyeri membuat Sehun menarik senyumnya lagi.

"Ditandai itu artinya kau menjadi milik seseorang untuk sementara. Jadi kau seperti berhubungan dengan vampir itu. Ahh... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. Jadi intinya kau memiliki hubungan secara tak langsung dengannya. Misalnya dia tersakiti kau akan juga tersakiti. Dia terluka kau juga akan merasakannya. Tanda ini hanya sebulan saja ada di lehermu. Setelah itu tanda itu akan memudar. Sayangnya tanda ini memiliki kelemahan seperti yang aku katakan. Jika vampir itu hanya berniat 'bermain-main'' denganmu dan dengan sengaja melukai dirinya kau akan terluka juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu terjadi. Tanda itu tidak bisa dihapus oleh vampir manapun termasuk aku." Hyeri menatap Sehun sedih. Ia menatap pola rumit itu di lehernya dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku harap vampir itu tidak berbuat apapun yang buruk. Maafkan aku, oppa. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Hal ini pasti membuatmu khawatir, kan? Mianhae..." Sehun mengelus kepala Hyeri pelan.

"Gwenchana.. Aku akan menjagamu dan aku berjanji akan mencari tahu siapa yang menandaimu. Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu. Lalu... Bagaimana dengan segelmu? Entah kenapa aku sulit membukanya. Seperti ada kekuatan yang menolak dalam tubuhmu. Sesuatu yang hitam legam dan gelap." Sehun teringat sesuatu. Black Diamond. Ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Black Diamond.

"Apa itu Black Diamond yang kau cari?" Setiap mengingat alasan Sehun kemari menemuinya hanya untuk mencari Black Diamond membuat Hyeri sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja itu kekuatan alamiahmu untuk menolak kekuatanku. Kau tahu kekuatanmu itu masih murni dan suci sedangkan kekuatanku sudah ternoda dengan kegelapan. Yah mungkin itu penyebabnya...sebenarnya aku bisa memastikannya jika aku menghisap darahmu tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berhenti menghisap darahmu. Darahmu sangat manis. Aku tidak pernah menemukan darah semanis dirimu, Hyeri." seringai Sehun. Hyeri memundurkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum gugup. Wajar saja ia takut dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah vampir yang sangat kuat sedangkan dia hanyalah manusia setengah vampir yang kekuatannya masih disegel. Kapan saja Sehun bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya bercanda.. Ayolah.. Apa kau kira aku sejahat itu, Hyeri?" Sehun tertawa memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Hyeri ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun tertawa. Hatinya menghangat hanya dengan melihat Sehun tertawa.

"Aku akan upayakan kau menjadi vampir. Sama sepertiku. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Aku tidak mau kau diburu terus oleh para petinggi vampir. Ck.. Aku benci dengan petinggi-petinggi vampir itu. Setelah beberapa tahun mereka melakukan rapat dan akhirnya tidak menemukan apapun tentang Black Diamond. Keadaan appa sangat buruk dan sepertinya mereka tidak peduli. Padahal appa yang memperjuangkan mereka walaupun mereka bersalah. Ck.. Tidak tahu terimakasih." Tangan hangat Hyeri mengelus punggung Sehun. Emosi Sehun menurun seketika. Ia menangkap tangan hangat Hyeri dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tahu kau sangat lucu jika marah-marah seperti itu." Sehun mengusap pipi Hyeri dan tersenyum.

"Andai saja kau bukan adikku, aku akan menjadikanmu yeojachinguku. Kau sangat manis dan baik. Aku harap kau mendapatkan namja yang baik untukmu." Senyuman di bibir Hyeri luntur. Selama ini Sehun hanya menggangapnya adik saja ya.. Haha.. Ia tahu fakta ini akan membuatnya sakit. Salahnya sendiri menyukai kakaknya sendiri? Hati Hyeri sangat sakit mengetahui ucapan Sehun menohok hatinya. Lalu pelukan, ciuman, tatapan matanya... Apa artinya itu semua? Apa hanya sebatas adik dan kakak? Apa wajar melakukannya sebagai adik dan kakak?

"Aku pergi dulu ya... Sebentar lagi ada rapat menyebalkan dan tidak berguna itu. Kau istirahatlah dan makanlah yang banyak. Kau terlihat kurus." Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Hyeri dan membiarkan sayapnya mengembang. Ia terbang dan berteleportasi ke dalam istananya.

"Hiks..hiks..kenapa begitu sakit? Hyeri bodoh. Harusnya kau tidak menganggap lebih perlakuannya! Dia itu kakakmu. Kau kira dia memiliki perasaan hanya dengan ciuman? Kau kira kau itu Sohyun yang dicintai olehnya? Kau bodoh Hyeri... Hiks... Itu hanya ungkapan kasih sayangnya sebagai kakak. Hiks... " Monolognya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dan membentuk salju-salju kecil di lantai. Matanya berubah menjadi hitam legam dan kekuatannya terlepas sedikit dari segelnya. Sepasang sayap putih memeluk tubuh Hyeri. Sayap yang tidak sengaja keluar dari segel ibunya. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap Hyeri dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian menyeramkan.

"Kai... Kemari!" Kai datang dengan cepat setelah sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam melihat kemarahan Sehun yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan seorang vampir meninggalkan tandanya di leher Hyeri?" Desis Sehun tajam. Kai menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Sekarang beritahu aku siapa yang menandai Hyeri?" Kai menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia yakin ketika ia mengatakannya kemarahan Sehun akan semakin memuncak.

"Jung Jungkook, Tuan." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkram kerah baju Kai. Ia menatap tajam Kai yang ketakutan.

"Bukankah kau saat itu mengatakan pengkhianat itu sudah mati? Lalu kenapa dia bisa hidup lagi? Dan Hyeri... Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan Jungkook menandainya? Kau tahu dia bisa membunuh Hyeri untuk membalaskan dendamnya bodoh.." Tidak pernah selama hidup Kai dimarahi oleh Sehun sampai seperti ini. Kai hanya menunduk takut, tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"JAWAB AKU, KAI! KEMANA SAJA KAU SAMPAI HYERI TIDAK KAU JAGA SEPERTI ITU SAMPAI VAMPIR BUSUK ITU BISA MENINGGALKAN TANDANYA!" Hewan-hewan malam berlarian kesana kemari mendengar suara teriakan Sehun. Beberapa vampir pelayan juga cepat-cepat menyingkir dan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Suara teriakan Sehun menarik beberapa vampir bangsawan untuk mendekati ruangannya. Sehun yang mengetahui beberapa vampir mulai menguping pembicaraannya langsung membuat perlindungan yang membuat para vampir terluka jika mendekati perlindungan yang dibuatnya.

"Mian... Tadi nona Hyeri pergi dari rumah dan aku serta Baekhyun mencarinya. Sebelum menemukannya, aku dan Baekhyun bertemu dan terlibat pertarungan dengan Jungkook. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Jungkook menemui nona Hyeri. Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku dan Baekhyun sempat terluka parah karena pertarungan itu. Aku berhenti mencari nona Hyeri sebentar untuk menyembuhkan lukaku lalu aku mencarinya dan bertemu di apartemen indigo itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah melihat tanda itu." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kai. Jungkook benar-benar bedebah.

"Apa saja yang diceritakan Jungkook pada Hyeri? Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya Kai. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu itu." Kai mengigit bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Nona Hyeri sudah tahu mengenai Nona Sohyun. Termasuk mengenai pertarungan yang membuat Nona Sohyun meninggal." Sehun semakin tajam menatap Kai. Ia melesat cepat ke arah Kai dan menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah ke arah Kai. Kai terhuyung sebelum sebuah pukulan mengarah ke arahnya lagi.

"Harusnya kau tidak memberitahunya. Kau tahu? Itu adalah masa terkelamku. Kau adalah penjagaku dan sahabatku, Kai. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menceritakan padanya? Apa kau juga menceritakan kalau aku mencintai adikku sendiri?" Kai kembali mengangguk. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau harusnya tidak menceritakan itu, Kai. Aish... Lupakanlah itu. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Sekarang kau kuperintahkan untuk menjaga Hyeri. Kau tahu Jungkook bisa melakukan apa saja. Jika ia terluka atau apapun itu, kau harus memberitahuku segera. Mengerti? Hari ini kau tidak perlu datang ke rapat dan jaga Hyeri." Kai mengangguk dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun kembali duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dari mejanya. Kotak yang berisikan leontin Sohyun.

"Sohyun... " Sehun masih menyimpan leontin milik Sohyun. Leontin yang diberikan oleh eommanya untuk Sohyun. Leontin ini diincar oleh banyak vampir bangsawan termasuk Chanyeol. Namun mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan leontin ini karena Kai langsung memberikan leontin ini padanya. Leontin ini adalah satu-satunya barang yang tersisa dari Sohyun. Leontin ini dapat menyembuhkan segala luka sama seperti kekuatan Sohyun serta kekuatan pengendalian. Artinya kekuatan ini dapat mengendalikan kekuatan vampir lain dan membuatnya tunduk di hadapan pemilik leontin ini. Selain Black Diamond, hanya benda ini yang memiliki kekuatan pengendalian. Bedanya leontin ini tidak sekuat Black Diamond. Beberapa vampir yang memiliki perlindungan sangat tinggi tidak bisa ditembus oleh leontin ini. Sedangkan Black Diamond pengaruhnya sangat kuat bahkan sampai mempengaruhi penggunanya. Black diamond dapat mengendalikan seluruh vampir tanpa terkecuali. Hal ini yang membuat Leontin ini dicari terus oleh kalangan vampir.

Sohyun tidak pernah menggunakannya dan entah kenapa ia memakainya saat terakhir hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Ia menggenggam erat leontin berwarna biru milik Sohyun sambil mengenang kenangan manisnya bersama Sohyun.

 **( Flashback On)**

Sehun dan Sohyun berbaring di hamparan rumput yang luas. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan bibir mereka mengulas senyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sohyun." Sohyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun. Ia memamerkan deretan giginya dan mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, oppa. Andai saja kita bukan kakak beradik. Mungkin saja hubungan kita... " Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Sohyun. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menggendong Sohyun.

"Aku tidak peduli hubungan kita direstui atau tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Aku hanya tahu kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Simple saja. Jangan kau pikirkan anggapan orang lain. Yang menjalani hubungan ini kita bukan mereka. Arra?" Sehun membawa Sohyun dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Sohyun mendorong dada Sehun dan dengan pipi memerahnya menatap Sehun manis.

"Kalau aku pergi meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, ingatlah kau hanya mencintaiku saja dan aku tidak mau kau bersama yeoja lain. Arra?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Uuuh~ lucunyaa yeojaku saat marah. Manis sekali..." Sehun mencubit pipi Sohyun gemas dan mengusap hidungnya.

Setelahnya Sehun dan Sohyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Saat itu mereka belum ada masalah. Saat itu mereka hanya mengerti bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Saat itu adalah hari yang paling bahagia untuk Sehun. Sebelum Sohyun pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

 **( Flashback Off)**

Sehun menaruh leontin itu kembali dalam kotak dan merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk melindungi kotak tersebut agar kasat mata. Ia menghilangkan pelindung yang tadi dia buat lalu bergegas ke ruang rapat.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai penyerangan manusia setengah vampir. Perkembangannya sangat baik. Hanya tersisa sedikit dari mereka yang masih hidup dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepada kalian yang membantuku." ucap Chanyeol dengan bualannya. Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melancarkan sebuah serangan yang nanti diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Tuan Luhan. Sebentar... Tuan Luhan kemana ya? Apa ada yang tahu?" Semua saling berbisik satu sama lain. Semua tahu setelah pertarungan Luhan dengan Sehun, Luhan menghilang. Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu keberadaannya, Tuan Sehun?" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena Tuan Luhan berhalangan hadir, aku akan menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Tuan Xiumin. Tuan Xiumin apakah engkau bersedia membantuku membasmi manusia setengah vampir?" Xiumin berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Sehun sangat muak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya... Tuan Sehun apakah kau telah mengubah adikmu menjadi vampir? Kami tidak akan pandang bulu kali ini dalam membasminya. Jika kau tidak mengubahnya, nyawa adikmu terancam. Maaf mengatakan hal ini, Tuan." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Aku akan mengubahnya segera. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan adikku secara berlebihan, Tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat." sindir Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi rapat. Rapat ini hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Ck.. Lihatlah begitukah calon raja vampir kalian! Apa pantas memiliki calon raja seperti itu?" ungkap Chanyeol setelah Sehun pergi. Semua vampir saling berpandangan. Beberapa setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol namun sebagian memilih untuk diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kau tidak perlu membahas hal yang tidak penting, Tuan Chanyeol. Silahkan lanjutkan rapat." Ucap Suho tenang. Chanyeol mendengus sebal dengan ucapan Suho dan kembali melanjutkan rapat yang tertunda.

Sehun kembali ke ruangannya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan taktik yang dimainkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali membunuhnya jika saja dia bukan anak sahabat ayahnya. Anak dan ayah jauh berbeda. Sehun mengenal dengan baik. adalah seseorang yang tegas, baik dan terhormat berbeda jauh dengan anaknya yang serampangan dan pemarah.

"Bagaimana caranya mengubah Hyeri menjadi vampir? Aku tidak tahu energi itu. Energi itu membuatku mual. Energi itu selalu menolak kekuatanku." dengus Sehun. Sehun membuat sebuah kolam pusaran angin dan melihat aktivitas Hyeri. Baru beberapa jam saja ia meninggalkan Hyeri, ia sudah rindu dengannya. Ia melihat Hyeri tengah melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Sohyun...Aku takut aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus mencintaimu. Kau tahu ada seseorang yang mengusik hatiku sejak keberadaannya kuketahui. Sifatnya, tingkahnya, wajahnya, kekuatannya sangat mirip denganmu. Apa aku boleh mencintainya?" gumam Sehun. Sehun melenyapkan pusaran angin tersebut dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam lelah. Ia ingin mengunjungi Hyeri tapi keberadaannya akan menganggu aktivitas 'manusia'' Hyeri maka ia berada di ruangannya dengan bosan yang mendera.

"Kai astaga... Aku risih melihatmu selalu berada di sekitarku. Biarkan aku memiliki waktu sendiri okay?" Beberapa kali protes Hyeri tidak diindahkan oleh Kai. Kai terus menempel pada Hyeri seperti anak ayam. Hal ini membuat Hyeri benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Apa oppa yang menyuruhmu seperti ini? Astaga... Nanti aku beritahu oppa kau tidak perlu mengikutiku okay? Please Kai. Kau benar-benar mengganggu privasiku." Hyeri menghela nafas panjang. Bicara dengan Kai sama saja berbicara dengan patung. Sikap Kai lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya, membuatnya seperti mayat hidup yang menemani Hyeri.

"Baiklah... Sekarang kau berhenti disana. Aku mau mandi. Jangan pernah kau ikuti aku." Raut wajah Kai ingin menolak tapi akhirnya ia mengiyakan keputusan Hyeri. Hyeri mengambil baju dan celana lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari pengawasan ketat Kai.

"Hallo~ Hyeri." Suara indah menggelitik leher Hyeri. Hyeri melihat ke arah kanan atau kiri namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menaruh bajunya di gantungan.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku?" Suara indah itu lagi-lagi berbicara dan menggelitik bulu kuduk Hyeri. Hyeri mulai merinding dan ingin keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi ia seperti terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan kasat mata. Ia berteriak dan memukul ruangan itu dengan keras namun tak ada hasil. Suaranya seperti teredam oleh air yang mengucur deras.

Jungkook datang dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, meminta Hyeri tenang. Hyeri terkejut setengah mati. Ia kembali berteriak dan memukul ruangan tersebut. Berharap siapapun bisa menolongnya saat ini.

"Maaf sayang, ruangan ini sudah kubuat kedap suara dan hanya terdengar air mengalir dari luar. Luar biasanya kau kukurung di penjaraku. Kau suka? Kau milikku sayang." Hyeri menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku suka bermain denganmu. Ah... Kita mainkan permainan pertama okay? Aku tidak suka mengulur waktu." Dari tangan Jungkook muncul sebuah pisau. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke tangannya dan mengiris tangannya tanpa beban. Sebelumnya ia melepas kekuatan werewolfnya agar pisau itu dapat menancap dengan mudah dalam tubuhnya. Jungkook sedikit meringis karena regenerasinya berjalan lambat untuk menutup bekas lukanya. Ia menatap ke arah Hyeri, menunggu teriakan Hyeri.

"The game is start."

"Arrrrrgghhhhh..." Tangan Hyeri teriris sama seperti luka milik Jungkook yang telah tertutup sempurna. Hyeri jatuh terduduk sambil memegang tangan kanannya. Ada sebuah irisan berukuran 15 cm yang berdarah sangat banyak. Hyeri mengerahkan kekuatannya namun tidak berhasil. Kekuatannya seperti diserap dalam penjara itu.

"Ini baru permulaan. Mau lihat lagi?" Jungkook menancapkan pisaunya ke arah perutnya sendiri. Darah perlahan mengucur keluar dari perutnya. Bibirnya meloloskan sebuah ringisan kecil. Tak lama kemudian, lukanya tertutup.

"Jeball..Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu... ARGHH~~" Sebuah luka tusukan ada di perut Hyeri dan mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari tangannya. Hyeri berusaha menekan perutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak. Matanya mulai mengabur.

"Nah ini permainan yang paling seru. Mencicipi darahmu." Jungkook tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mendekat ke arah Hyeri, menembus penjara yang dibuatnya dan menanamkan kedua taringnya di leher mulus Hyeri. Hyeri berteriak kesakitan. Matanya berubah berwarna hitam legam dan setelahnya tertutup. Jungkook mengernyit setelah meminum darah Hyeri. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyeri yang pingsan. Ia mendekatkan ke arah hidungnya namun ia mendapati Hyeri masih bernafas.

"Bukankah harusnya dia mati? Kenapa dia masih hidup? Lalu darahnya aneh. Kekuatannya mirip dengan Black Diamond." Mata Jungkook melebar. Jangan bilang di dalam tubuh Hyeri ada Black Diamond. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakannya? Black Diamond memiliki aura yang sangat kuat. Lalu yang membuatnya semakin tidak yakin. Black diamond tidak bisa ditanamkan dalam tubuh vampir karena akan memperpendek umurnya. Oleh karena itu, ibu Sehun meninggal karena dia menanamkan Black Diamond dalam tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terlacak para vampir. Jungkook juga baru ingat ketika Black diamond di dalam tubuh ibu Sehun tidak ada yang berhasil melacak auranya sama sekali. Hyeri adalah vampir walaupun sekarang ia adalah manusia setengah vampir akibat kekuatannya disegel. Jadi bisa saja black diamond itu di tubuhnya. Jungkook mendecih mengingat betapa bodohnya ibu Sehun menyembunyikan keberadaan Black Diamond dalam tubuh anaknya.

"Menarik... Lebih baik kubiarkan hidup yeoja ini. Aku ingin melihat dilema dalam diri Sehun. Jika dia mengubahnya, dia otomatis akan membunuh adiknya secara perlahan. Jika dia tidak mengubahnya, aku yakin adiknya akan selalu terancam nyawanya karena Chanyeol gencar sekali mengusik kehidupannya dan dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan yeoja ini hidup. Hahahahah... Astaga aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Sangat menarik... Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat hal semenarik ini. Lebih baik aku menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun nantinya." Jungkook membuka 'ruangan kasat mata' miliknya lalu menghilang.

Kai yang mencium bau darah langsung mendobrak masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Hyeri pingsan dengan bersimbah darah. Kai mendecak kesal. Ia tahu ini ulah siapa. Kenapa dia seceroboh itu? Kai menggendong tubuh Hyeri dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Ia menyalurkan kekuatannya namun ada sebuah kekuatan dalam diri Hyeri yang menolaknya.

"Hyeri terluka" telepati Kai kepada Sehun. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sehun datang. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kai sebelum menatap Hyeri. Tubuh Hyeri dipenuhi dengan darah. Mata Sehun sempat menggelap. Melihat betapa manisnya darah Hyeri dan betapa indahnya tubuh Hyeri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkannya?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebuah kekuatan dalam dirinya menolak kekuatanku, Tuan. Maafkan aku." ucap Kai

"APA? Aish sial" Sehun menyalurkan kekuatannya ke tubuh Hyeri dan lagi-lagi kekuatannya ditolak pula. Tubuh Hyeri mulai mendingin. Semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi vampir."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Black Diamond ( Chapter 6)**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Mystery

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Shin Hyeri

Happy Reading😁

"Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi vampir." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah leher Hyeri tetapi kegiatannya terhenti. Matanya menatap lurus gigitan vampir di leher Hyeri. Sehun mengingat bau yang menempel pada Hyeri. Jung Jungkook. Vampir sialan itu bermain-main dengannya rupanya. Sehun tidak boleh gegabah langsung merubah Hyeri karena pasti alasan mengapa Jungkook tidak merubah Hyeri.

Sehun sangat tahu Jungkook itu namja seperti apa. Dia telah beratus-ratus tahun menjadi sahabatnya. Jungkook itu sangat gegabah, egois, dan suka mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Jungkook bisa saja menjadikan Hyeri vampir dan merusak ingatannya dengan racun vampir dalam darahnya. Hyeri bisa saja hilang ingatan dan menjadi pengikut Jungkook yang bisa menghancurkan Sehun juga. Lalu kenapa Jungkook tidak mengubahnya? Pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kai.. Tolong panggil Tuan Lay." Kai mundur sejenak dan mengembangkan sayapnya lalu menghilang. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik Kai kembali dengan Lay.

"Tuan.. Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk mengobati adikku." Lay mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia mendekati tubuh Hyeri yang mulai kehabisan darah. Tangannya berada di atas dada Hyeri dan bibirnya merapalkan mantra yang Sehun pun tidak tahu. Sebuah cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Hyeri dan luka-lukanya mulai pulih kembali.

"Keadaannya cukup parah. Saya sudah mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang saya miliki. Sayangnya saya hanya bisa mengobati luka luarnya saja sedangkan luka di dalamnya masih terbuka. Ada kekuatan yang terus menolak. Mungkin kaupun tahu itu juga." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya pada Lay.

Lay menepuk bahu Sehun dan pergi menghilang.

"Jungkook bajingan." Sehun mendekati tubuh Hyeri dan memegang kepalanya. Semua kilas balik kejadian tadi dengan Jungkook masuk ke dalam memorinya. Suara tawa Jungkook, rasa senang Jungkook, dan sebuah kalimat Jungkook yang membuat Sehun tertohok.

'Menarik... Lebih baik kubiarkan hidup yeoja ini. Aku ingin melihat dilema dalam diri Sehun. Jika dia mengubahnya, dia otomatis akan membunuh adiknya secara perlahan. Jika dia tidak mengubahnya, aku yakin adiknya akan selalu terancam nyawanya karena Chanyeol gencar sekali mengusik kehidupannya dan dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan yeoja ini hidup. Hahahahah... Astaga aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Sangat menarik... Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat hal semenarik ini. Lebih baik aku menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun nantinya.' Sehun memejamkan matanya. Inikah alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Hyeri tidak bisa diubah menjadi vampir. Kekuatan Black diamond yang gelap menolak kekuatan yang disalurkan Sehun. Sehun kini mengerti semuanya.

"Mianhae.. Harusnya kau tidak perlu terlibat dengan semua ini.." Sehun mengecup kening adiknya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Andaikan ibunya tidak meninggalkan Black Diamond dalam tubuh Hyeri mungkin Hyeri dapat hidup dengan tenang. Berbahagia seperti orang lain tanpa tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang vampir.

Sehun bingung dengan kenyataan ia harus melindungi Hyeri yang setengah vampir dari Chanyeol. Mengubah Hyeri menjadi vampir sama saja memperpendek umurnya. Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan ibunya menyegel kekuatan vampir Hyeri. Ibunya pasti bingung menaruh Black Diamond dimana lagi karena semua vampir serakah itu selama ini mengincarnya. Hingga dia mengorbankan anaknya yang baru lahir menjadi tempat persinggahan Black diamond. Terdengar sangat sadis tapi ibunya memiliki alasan tersendiri yang Sehun pun tidak tahu. Ia sangat mengenal sosok ibunya yang melakukan semua tindakan dengan alasan di baliknya.

Sehun juga dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara Hyeri dan ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang sangat ia hormati dan sangat bijaksana. Sehun selalu ingin menjadi figur ayahnya. Kini ayahnya terbaring sakit karena Black Diamond tidak ada. Sehun juga menyayangi adiknya. Memang ia baru saja bertemu dengan adiknya tapi rasanya ia seperti bertemu dengan Sohyunnya lagi. Seseorang yang lucu, manis, dan cerewet.

Sehun mengelus rambut Hyeri perlahan. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan segel ibunya bertahan untuk menahan kekuatan Hyeri. Jika segel ibunya lepas otomatis Hyeri akan berubah menjadi vampir dan akan mati secara perlahan. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya untuk kedua kalinya. Kini ia harus fokus menjaga Hyeri dan menjauhkan Hyeri dari kejaran Chanyeol.

"Kai.. Aku minta tolong padamu. Jaga dengan sangat ketat Hyeri. Aku juga akan minta bantuan Baekhyun. Aku harus mencari Jungkook dan menghabisinya. Beritahu aku jika dia sudah sadar." Sehun menepuk bahu Kai dan menghilang.

'Tuan..kuharap kau selamat darinya.'

Jungkook tengah menunggu di kerajaan kegelapan yang ia buat sendiri. Dengan arsitektur magis di sekelilingnya dan suasana gelap gulita ditemani sepasang lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu. Jungkook duduk di singgasananya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak tahu mainan barunya sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa dengan bahagia. Bahkan dia hanya bermain-main sedikit dengan Hyeri dan Sehun sudah kelimpungan seperti itu. Apalagi jika Jungkook mengambil jantung atau organ dalam Hyeri lainnya, bagaimana reaksi Sehun?

"Kalau boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat senang, Tuan?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah penjaga setianya, V. Dia adalah seorang werewolf yang menjaga Jungkook selama beberapa tahun ini. Jungkook sangat menyayangi V layaknya seorang adik.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku Tuan.. Kau tahu kau adalah sahabatku V. Kau juga sudah kuanggap adik. Jangan terlalu canggung. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa membalas kematian teman-teman werewolfmu itu." V mengernyitkan dahinya. Jungkook tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu V dan bergerak menjauh.

"Aku sedikit bermain dengan adiknya Sehun. Kau ingat Sehun kan?" Mata V berkilat marah mengingat nama Sehun terucap dari bibir Jungkook. V sangat ingat saat Sehun membunuh teman-temannya dengan asap hitam itu. Hanya ia yang tersisa karena saat itu ia masih seekor werewolf muda. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menyaksikan semuanya.

"Lalu?" Jungkook menepuk bahu V dan berkata jangan terburu-buru.

"Adiknya setengah vampir dan memiliki Black diamond dalam tubuhnya. Menarik bukan?" V benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook. Ia sedikit mengetahui tentang dunia vampir dari Jungkook dan Black Diamond adalah kekuatan tertinggi dalam dunia vampir.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Jungkook kembali tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan keras.

"Jika Sehun mengubahnya menjadi vampir seutuhnya, adiknya akan mati. Jika dia tidak mengubahnya, adiknya akan diincar seumur hidup oleh Chanyeol, pimpinan vampir sementara. Aku tahu Sehun akan melindungi habis-habisan Hyeri. Oleh karena itu aku sudah memiliki rencana matang untuknya. Rencana pembunuhan Hyeri. Kau ingat Sohyun, bukan? Dia sangat terpukul akan kematiannya. Dia harus merasakan apa yang kita rasakan... Kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai." V mengangguk setuju. Matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai samar.

"Dia tidak boleh bahagia setelah membunuh semua teman-temanku." V mengaum seperti serigala. Matanya berubah menjadi coklat terang. Hewan-hewan berterbangan mendengar auman V. Jungkook menatap V dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita habisi Sehun." Jungkook dan V menghilang diiringi lenyapnya sinar lilin yang menerangi ruangan tadi.

Sehun tidak tahu dimana Jungkook berada. Ia daritadi hanya berputar-putar di sekitar hutan. Kegelisahan mengganggunya. Kenapa ia selalu dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit? Ia tidak mungkin mencabut paksa Black diamond dalam tubuh Hyeri karena itu sama saja membunuh Hyeri. Ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Hyeri terus bersama Black Diamond karena lama kelamaan para vampir akan tahu keberadaan Black Diamond yang sebenarnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Hyeri dan ayahnya sekaligus dan mengembalikan keseimbangan dalam dunia vampir.

"Upss... Tidak terduga ya.. Kita bertemu kembali disini, Sehun." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook disana dengan seekor werewolf yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Werewolf itu memamerkan taringnya dan terus berupaya maju menyerang Sehun namun ditahan oleh tangan Jungkook.

"Apa maumu hah?" Jungkook terkekeh mendengar nada Sehun yang frustasi. Sehun bergerak cepat dan meraih kerah Jungkook. Tangannya membentuk pusaran angin dan membawa tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pusaran angin itu.

"Arrgh~" Jungkook melukai tangannya sambil berpura-pura sakit. Sebuah telepati masuk ke dalam otak Sehun dari Kai yang mengatakan Hyeri terluka di bagian tangannya. Sehun melihat tangan Jungkook yang lukanya mulai tertutup sempurna. Ia mendecih kesal. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak suka bermain-main, Jungkook." Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya. Ia melemparkan kekuatannya ke arah Sehun dan Sehun dengan gesit menghindar. Werewolf itu juga mulai menyerang Sehun dari berbagai arah. Sehun mulai kewalahan dengan dua serangan dari arah berbeda. Ia merasakan peningkatan kekuatan Jungkook.

"Sial.." Sehun membuat pusaran angin dan terbang diatas sambil menghindari dari cakaran werewolf yang tidak bisa sampai di ketinggian sepertinya. Hal itu tidak berarti Sehun selamat. Dari arah sebaliknya, Jungkook terbang dengan sayap kemerahan menerjang tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun ke tanah. Jungkook berdiri dan membiarkan V melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Uh~ Bajingan." Sehun melempar V dalam bentuk werewolf ke sebuah pohon besar hingga pohon besar itu roboh. V tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan dan merintih kesakitan. Mata Sehun berubah warna menjadi ungu terang. Sehun mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Hyeri berkelebat di otaknya. Matanya mulai memerah dengan terang. Jungkook yang mengetahui perubahan Sehun mulai waspada. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan di masa lampau.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dalam pertarungan ini." Jungkook mengerahkan segala kekuatannya dalam tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sehun. Asap-asap hitam keluar dari tubuh Sehun dan menyerang Jungkook. Sayangnya, asap-asap itu tidak dapat menyentuh Jungkook berkat perlindungannya yang tinggi. Jungkook menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuat perlindungan yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun. Sehun menatap kosong tangan Jungkook. Bibirnya menyeringai.

Sehun berjalan ke arah lain, tampak menghindari Jungkook. Hal ini tidak dibiarkan Jungkook begitu saja. Ia mengejar Sehun dan melihat Sehun menjilat darah entah punya siapa. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Hanya sebentar saja, asap-asap Sehun bertransformasi menjadi asap merah menyala. Sayap Sehun berubah menjadi dua sayap berwarna merah darah termasuk kedua matanya yang berubah semerah ruby. Persis seperti Jungkook. Sehun juga memiliki pertahanan serupa dengan Jungkook apalagi diperkuat dengan asap-asap yang mengelilingi pertahanan itu.

"Sial~" Jungkook melemparkan kekuatan yang telah ia kumpulkan di tangannya dan kekuatan itu malah terpantul ke arahnya. Ia tersungkur di tanah akibat kekuatannya sendiri. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia melihat Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya. Tangannya membentuk pusaran angin berwarna hitam yang mengarah ke arahnya. Jungkook tersenyum miris. Bertahun-tahun ia merencanakan segalanya tapi berakhir begitu saja.

"Cepat lari! Aku akan menanganinya." Jungkook mendengar suara entah siapa menyuruhnya berdiri. Ia sontak berdiri sambil menahan sakit di bagian dadanya dan berjalan menjauh.

Blar...

Jungkook mendengar suara ledakan dari tempatnya berada tadi. Ia melihat V telah berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Werewolf yang menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Menjaganya dari cibiran para werewolf yang mengecam perbuatannya. Menjadi teman terbaiknya. Kini, V tidak ada lagi. Semuanya karena Sehun. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berlalu pergi. Ia membulatkan tekadnya membunuh Sehun. Ia akan membuat rencana yang akan jauh menyakiti Sehun daripada membunuhnya seperti ini.

"Tunggu pembalasanku.."

 **Hyeri POV**

Kini, aku berada di taman bunga yang indah. Aku sedikit bingung karena tadi aku ada di kamar mandi dan aku diserang oleh vampir. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini? Apa aku di surga? Kalau benar ini surga, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat ini terlalu indah.

"Hyeri.." Hyeri menoleh dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Hyuna, eommanya. Sekarang ia sangat yakin ia berada di surga karena ia bertemu eommanya. Hyena berlari ke arah Hyuna dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukan eomma. Kenapa eomma tidak membawaku juga? Hiks.. Aku sendirian disana." Hyuna mengelus kepala putrinya dan menghapus air matanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Bukankah kau dijaga oleh Sehun, oppamu. Sehun adalah kakak yang baik. Kau juga punya Luhan. Sayangnya Luhan tidak pernah ke bumi. Maafkan kakakmu yang satu itu ya. Eomma mengawasi kalian semua dari sini." Hyeri menarik ibunya duduk dan tidur di atas paha ibunya. Tangan Hyena mengelus rambut Hyeri perlahan.

"Maafkan eomma meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu. Maafkan eomma juga karena membiarkanmu sendirian. Maafkan eomma tidak pernah mengenalkanmu dengan dunia vampir. Dunia seharusnya kau berada. Maafkan eomma. Eomma punya alasan." Hyena menghentikan tangannya dan menghela nafas.

"Kau memiliki Black Diamond tepatnya berada di jantungmu. Maafkan eomma menempatkanmu di situasi yang berbahaya. Kalau kau menjadi vampir, kau akan membahayakan nyawamu. Tapi jika black diamond itu dicabut dari tubuhmu kau akan mati. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa jantung, sayang. Kalau kau membiarkan situasi seperti ini cepat atau lambat keberadaanmu yang setengah vampir ini akan membuat Chanyeol menyerangmu. Eomma sangat tahu sifat Chanyeol yang sangat ambisius. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Apa yang akan kau pilih, nak?" Hyeri memejamkan matanya. Dariawal bertemu Sehun, ia sudah menebak takdirnya akan berubah. Semuanya akan berubah. Hidupnya tidak lagi tentram dan hanya ada ketakutan serta rasa menderita yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kupilih. Ini bukan salah eomma. Eomma ingin membantu dunia vampir kan? Jika aku menjadi eomma, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama walaupun keputusan itu sangat sulit. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti air. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupanku seperti tidak ada apa-apa." Hyena kembali tersenyum. Sifat Hyeri sangat mirip dengannya. Tegar dan pantang menyerah.

"Kau harus bisa melalui ini semua karena pasti akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk ini semua. Kau akan bahagia. Segelmu sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Maafkan eomma tidak bisa membuatnya lebih kuat lagi. Kau memiliki waktu 3 bulan sebelum segel vampirmu lepas dan kau berubah menjadi vampir seutuhnya. Jika segelmu lepas, kau hanya memiliki waktu 1 tahun untuk hidup sebagai vampir dan keberadaan Black diamond akan diketahui. Kau akan dikejar dan dibunuh bahkan sebelum 1 tahun. Pergunakan waktu itu untuk mengambil keputusan. Eomma mencintaimu, Hyeri." Hyena mengecup kening Hyeri dan perlahan tubuhnya berubah transparan lalu menghilang. Hanya kehampaan yang tersisa. Hyeri berlari kesana-kemari mencari ibunya tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia berlutut dan menangis. Menangis untuk ibunya juga menangis untuk takdirnya yang kurang beruntung.

"Hyeri.. Aku mohon.. Sadarlah." Suara siapa itu? Hyeri menghapus air matanya dan ia merasakan di wajahnya ada seseorang yang menghapus air matanya.

"Apa dia bermimpi buruk? Apa ini karena Jungkook? Kalau benar dia, aku akan membunuhnya." Suara husky itu lagi. Hyeri terkikik geli dengan suara khawatir yang dibuatnya. Setelah beberapa kali mendengarnya, ia menyadari itu suara Sehun. Apa oppanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"Kau harus sadar untukku, Hyeri." Kedua pasang mataku membuka. Awalnya semua kabur tapi setelah itu aku melihat Sehun oppa tengah melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya pun pucat. Apa dia sakit?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Tangan dingin Sehun menyapu keningku pelan. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Senyum lega dan manis. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun.

Bruk..

Sehun oppa pingsan di sampingku. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku untuk membantunya. Sayangnya, semua tubuhku terasa sakit. Jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, beberapa sayatan yang dilakukan Jungkook bisa saja terbuka. Aku hanya melihat Sehun oppa ditolong oleh Kai. Sedih melihatnya begitu.. Dia terlihat lemah.

"Nona jangan banyak bergerak. Kau masih sakit, nona. Biarkan aku yang mengurus Sehun." Kai merapalkan mantra dan sebuah kaca pelindung terbentuk di sekitarku. Aku melihat Kai dan Sehun menghilang setelahnya. Aku menghela nafas sembari menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Sayatan-sayatan yang dilakukan Jungkook sedikit terbuka dan merembeslah darahku kemana-mana. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggihit bibirku. Aku tidak boleh manja begini. Sehun oppa sedang sakit dan mungkin saja nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya karena aku. Hanya luka segini aku tidak boleh mengeluh.

"Tolong bantu aku." Gumamku lirih. Sebuah cahaya putih dari tubuhku menguar dan memasuki luka-luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan luka itu hilang dan tidak berbekas. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka di perutku. Luka itu terlalu dalam dan sulit disembuhkan. Aku mengerahkan kekuatanku sepenuhnya dan tetap saja luka itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Yah.. Setidaknya aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku teringat dengan mimpi saat aku tidak sadar. Aku bertemu eommaku dan segala perkatannya. Tanganku memegang dadaku dimana jantungku berada disana. Disinikah black diamond itu? Apa aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun oppa? Jika begitu mungkin saja Sehun oppa akan sangat terbantu denganku tapi itu artinya aku akan meninggal. Lalu apa pilihan yang harus kuambil. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu sebelum segelku lepas. Jika segelku lepas, waktu hidupku bahkan hanya 1 tahun saja dan kemungkinan bisa lebih pendek lagi. Aku dihadapkan dengan kematian yang terus mengejarku. Eomma, aku tidak tahu apa pilihanku. Eomma mianhae..

Aku hanya menangis dan tidak tahu berbuat apa. Aku tidak bisa bergantung terus dengan Sehun oppa. Dia terlalu banyak berkorban untuk melindungi diriku. Maafkan aku, Sehun oppa. Sehun oppa pasti tahu keberadaan Black diamond dalam diriku dan berusaha melindungiku habis-habisan. Pasti hal ini juga sangat menyulitkan Sehun oppa. Ia harus memilih antara Black diamond dan dunia vampirnya atau aku. Apa aku harus menyerahkan black diamond untuknya?

 **Hyeri PoV end**

Sehun dibawa oleh Kai ke ruangannya. Tubuh Sehun mendingin dan wajahnya pucat. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya secara paksa hingga limitnya. Hal ini membuat tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Setelah itu ia memaksakan berteleportasi ke kamar Hyeri untuk menemani Hyeri hingga dia sadar. Kai sudah memperingatinya beberapa kali akan kondisinya tapi Sehun sangat keras kepala sekali. Setelah Hyeri sadar, Sehun tidak sadar.

Kai mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan beberapa luka yang didapat Sehun akibat pertarungannya dengan Jungkook. Setidaknya tubuh Sehun tidak perlu terlalu bekerja keras menyembuhkan luka Sehun dan lebih berfokus ke penyembuhan tubuh Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh Sehun mulai normal. Kai duduk di sampingnya dengan keringat bercucuran. Ia mengerahkan sebagian kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Sehun karena lukanya terlalu banyak. Mungkin kalau vampir lain sudah mati dengan luka sebanyak ini.

"Kai.." Kai bangun dan membantu Sehun untuk duduk. Ia mengambil piala berisi darah manusia dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Setelah meneguknya hingga tandas, tubuh Sehun lebih fit kembali. Ia melihat Kai dan mencari keberadaan Hyeri.

"Apa kau meninggalkan Hyeri sendirian?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai sebelum Kai memberikan penjelasan.

"Tuan.. Tunggu dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan pelindung untuknya. Pelindung kasat mata." Sehun sedikit bernafas lega. Ia mengambil sebuah cermin dan membuat sebuah pusaran angin kecil lalu meniupkannya ke cermin. Cermin itu menampilkan Hyeri yang tengah menangis dengan dua sayap putih di baliknya.

"Sayap?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Segel Hyeri belum lepas dan ia masih manusia setengah vampir. Manusia setengah vampir tidak memiliki sayap. Hal ini membuat Sehun bingung.

"Kai.. Ayo kita ke tempat Hyeri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat Hyeri menangis." Sehun dan Kai berteleportasi ke kamar Hyeri. Memang benar Hyeri tengah menangis dan ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun serta Kai.

"Hyeri.." Hyeri melihat Sehun dan Kai. Ia langsung menghapus air matanya dan mengulas senyum tipis. Sehun membuka perlindungan yang dibuat Kai dan memeluk Hyeri erat. Air mata Hyeri kembali mengalir.

"Gwenchana.. Oppa disini. Oppa akan melindungimu, ne?" Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Hyeri. Setelah merasa Hyeri sedikit tenang, Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan intens. Sehun mendorong Hyeri ke sandaran tempat tidur dan menciumnya lebih intens. Lidah Sehun bermain-main dengan lincah dalam mulut Hyeri. Suara kecapan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hh~ Aku menyayangimu, Hyeri." Sehun mengacak rambut Hyeri setelah melepas ciuman itu. Hyeri merasa lebih tenang dengan keberadaan Sehun. Apapun pilihan yang akan dibuatnya nanti, ia akan pastikan Sehun tidak terluka walaupun ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Kini, Hyeri akan lebih fokus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Mengukir kenangan indah bersamanya sebelum ajal menjemputnya nanti. Ia tahu ia pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun tapi untuk saat ini biarkan dia melewati hari-hari indahnya bersama Sehun.

"Oppa... Jika aku sudah sembuh total, aku punya satu permintaan." Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai manusia. Yah.. Walaupun oppa bukan manusia. Bolehkah?" Sehun terlihat berpikir. Tidak biasanya Hyeri sangat manja seperti ini.

"Boleh tapi jika kau sudah sembuh, ne?" Sehun mengusap rambut Hyeri dan mencium keningnya.

"Oppa sangat menyayangimu. Oppa akan lakukan apapun untukmu. Asal kau bahagia." Sehun berdiri dan memberi kode untuk Kai. Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Oh ya apa kau sudah menemukan siapa yang memerintahkan penyerangan Hyeri? Ck.. Kedatangan Jungkook saja sudah membuat masalah." Kai menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia tidak enak memberitahu Sehun bahwa yang melakukan penyerangan itu Luhan.

"Saya tidak enak memberitahukannya kepada Tuan. Penyerangan ini dilakukan oleh Luhan. Luhan bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol untuk membunuh Hyeri. Maafkan saya mengatakan hal ini." Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Kai. Memang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan memburuk setelah pertarungannya saat itu. Sehun juga tidak tahu lagi kabar tentang Luhan sejak saat itu.

"Sial.. Sekarang saudaraku sendiri mengkhianati aku. Entah siapa lagi yang akan mengkhianati aku." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Mulai dari sahabatnya lalu sekarang saudaranya yang mengkhianati dirinya.

"Saya berjanji akan setia pada Tuan." Sehun melihat Kai yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Ia menepuk bahu Kai dan tersenyum. Selama ini memang Kai adalah abdinya yang paling setia.

"Aku akan menemui Luhan sekarang."

Sehun datang ke dunia vampir dengan perasaan marah. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali membunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Persetan dengan tali persaudaraan yang terjalin antara Sehun dan Luhan. Tidak boleh seorang pun menganggu Hyeri saat ini.

Brak...

Sehun membuka ruangan Luhan dan mengobrak-abrik segala isinya. Pelayan-pelayan Luhan langsung kocar-kacir kesana kemari melihat kedatangan Sehun. Sehun menarik salah satu pelayan dan mencekik lehernya.

"Dimana Luhan hyung?" Pelayan itu terlihat ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Sehun menjatuhkan pelayan itu dan membiarkannya lari.

"Kemana Luhan hyung?! Sial!" Sehun sudah mencari keberadaan Luhan. Tidak satupun pelayan yang tahu akan keberadaan Luhan. Luhan seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa kau mencari hyung cantikmu itu?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas tentang Kris. Ia sangat membenci vampir berdarah bangsawan ini.

"Aku sangat sakit hati melihatmu membenciku seperti itu. Kau masih dongsaeng manisku benar kan?" Sehun menepis tangan Kris yang memegang kepalanya. Matanya mengkilat marah.

"Aku tahu keberadaan hyungmu asal kau melepas Hyeri untukku." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuat pusaran angin besar yang mengarah ke Kris. Kris dengan mudah menghindarinya. Bisa dibilang Kris sangat tahu mengenai Sehun termasuk kekuatannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku, Sehun. Aku adalah gurumu saat kau kecil." Sehun mulai kelelahan melawan Kris. Memang benar ucapan Kris kalau dia adalah gurunya saat Sehun kecil. Tapi Kris tidak terlalu tahu mengenai kekuatan hitamnya karena kekuatan itu berkembang saat dia remaja.

Asap-asap hitam mulai muncul dari tubuh Sehun. Perlahan Sehun mulai mengontrol asap-asap itu sesuai keinginannya. Ia tidak kehilangan kesadaran seperti sebelumnya. Bibirnya menyeringai. Asap-asap itu membungkus tubuh Kris dan membawanya ke jendela kamar Luhan yang rusak.

"Ugh~" Kris mengerang kesakitan saat asap-asap itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kulit-kulitnya mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah. Kris bersumpah kekuatan ini sangat menyiksa tubuhnya.

Sehun menghilangkan asap-asap itu dan membiarkan Kris jatuh dari ketinggian. Ia tidak membiarkan Kris mati karena Sehun akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Setelah memutar otak, Sehun langsung pergi ke ruangan Kris.

"Sehunnaa~" Sehun mendapati Luhan terjebak dalam sebuah bola api yang panas. Luhan melihat Sehun datang. Kekuatannya mulai habis dan ia tahu ajal telah menjemputnya. Sehun membuat angin puting beliung yang menghancurkan bola api itu.

"Sehunna~" Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan. Luhan terlihat mengenaskan. Kulit-kulitnya melepuh dan wajahnya pucat. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan sangat membutuhkan darah. Ia merobek kulitnya dan memberikan beberapa tetes darah ke Luhan. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada kondisi Luhan. Sel regenerasinya telah rusak dan kondisinya amat buruk karena telah dikurung selama beberapa hari.

"Maafkan hyung.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Semua amarahnya langsung menghilang begitu saja. Ia yakin Luhan dijebak oleh Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Hyung hanya uhuk.. Tidak mau kehilanganmu.. Hyung uhuk.. Uhuk.. Tidak rela kau bersama adikmu." Luhan memuntahkan darah dan menatap Sehun sendu. Sehun mulai menangis sambil memeluk erat hyungnya.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi hyung. Maafkan Sehun, hyung." Tangan Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau masih kekanakan ya.. Hyung yang bersalah. Maafkan hyung, ne?" Sehun mengangguk berkali-kali sambil menangis.

"Hyung tolong jangan pergi. Aku tidak punya siapapun yang bisa kupercaya hyung." Luhan mengulas senyum tipis. Ia tahu ajalnya akan segera menjemputnya.

"Mian Sehunna.. Annyeong" Tubuh Luhan berubah transparan lalu menghilang dan berubah menjadi debu. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak menyelamatkan hyungnya. Matanya melihat debu berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya. Memori bersama Luhan berputar terus seperti rol film.

 **( Flashback On)**

Sehun kecil berlari-lari di ruangan milik Luhan. Pada saat itu, Luhan sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus dunia vampir selama ayahnya sedang bertugas di dunia lain padahal usianya masih terbilang muda.

"Hyung.. Hyung lihat aku sudah bisa membuat angin kecil nih.. Hehe.." Luhan mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, Sehun kecil mengarahkan angin kecilnya ke meja Luhan yang membuat beberapa file berterbangan dan berantakan di lantai.

"SEHUN!" Dengan rasa kesal, Luhan memunguti file-file yang jatuh di lantai. Bukan Sehun namanya jika dia tidak berbuat jahil lagi. Sehun mengarahkan anginnya yang lebih besar ke buku-buku di rak.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya melihat tingkat jahil Sehun. Ia membuat gelembung kecil dan memenjarakan Sehun selama beberapa saat. Hanya untuk membuatnya jera. Sehun kecil menangis dan meronta ingin keluar. Luhan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hyung lepaskan Sehunnie.. Maafkan Sehun yang nakal. Hyung... Huaaa~" Luhan melirik adiknya yang masih menangis. Karena kasihan, ia menghilangkan gelembung itu dan duduk di dekat Sehun. Tangannya mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak berbuat nakal, hyung tidak akan mengurungmu. Kau itu namja. Jangan menangis dan memohon seperti itu. Namja itu kuat. Namja tidak boleh menangis. Sehun kan kuat. Okay?" Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sehun tidak akan menangis lagi. Sehun akan menjadi namja yang berguna untuk hyung dan appa." Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun kecil mengucapkan hal klise seperti itu.

"Ayo kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa membuat angin itu. Kajja kita ke luar." Luhan menggendong Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari ruangannya.

 **( Flashback Off)**

Sehun berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi. Apa tidak cukup kehilangan Sohyun dalam hidupnya? Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan lagi dengan kematian orang yang dicintainya?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyeri mati begitu saja." Sehun membulatkan tekadnya melindungi saudara satu-satunya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Hyeri begitu saja.

"Tuan.. Ugh~ aku diserang Jungkook dan Hyeri dibawa olehnya." telepati Kai.

"APA?!"

TBC


End file.
